Is There Supernatural Love?
by Helena xx 3
Summary: Hiatus.
1. Introduction & Bloodcurdling Screams

**Is There Supernatural Love?**

Chapter 1: Introduction & Bloodcurdling Screams

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Or anything else I mention that is obviously not mine. ;)

**A/N:** This is the replaced-version of the 1st Chapter! It was my first fic, so I had too many Author's Note. In my opinion, this goes better as it goes on! (december 15th 07).

* * *

Tenten looked around the room, looked at Neji, looked at her fingernails; pretty much everything in the room. She spotted a chair, and started taking the few steps over to it. 

"I don't know… " she mumbled, frowning while she took the seat.

Neji was just staring out the window, a few feet away. He was obviously in deep thought, but he finally answered.

"It will be best for the group" Of course, it was in an annoyingly professional-like tone.

Tenten looked to the side, an unsure look on her face, her lips pursed together. She was rocking slightly, and gathered the courage to say;

"Is it?"

He was clearly surprised.

"You don't agree with my opinion?" he asked.

Tenten's knee was jolting up and down; she was incredibly antsy.

"Well… I mean, I just think that the rest of the group sort of uh, well doesn't want to go..." she stammered out.

"In the long run, it will work out" he stated, as if that was final.

"But they'd rather take the chance staying here" she blurted out.

Her eyes widened considerably, and a hand flew to her mouth. She started cursing herself on the inside; she **definitely** didn't mean to say that out loud.

Neji scowled, shaking his head slightly.

"You're becoming too comfortable in my presence" he stated.

Tenten had nothing to say to that, and started grinding her teeth, looking down. After an awkward silence, and the realization dawning on her that he wasn't going to say anything else, she muttered a "Gomen".

Neji ignored it.

"Would they really rather stay here unsafe then try to find a new home?" he asked. Tenten bit her lip, and shoved her hand down to keep her knee from shaking.

"Yeah" she replied after a few seconds.

He turned from the window and looked over to her. She looked tired, obviously hadn't slept well in a few days. Her hair wasn't in the usual buns, but thrown messily into a pony tail. Her face was flustered, red splotched, and her cheekbones looked too defined; probably hadn't eaten well for a few weeks. Her brown eyes shown with fear, which he knew was not usual for her. She was wearing a pink tank top with black Bermuda shorts, but her socks were unmatched; yellow and white. Her hands were shaking a little bit, one placed firmly on her knee, which was twitching. He could see her mouth moving, and a soft grinding noise from between her teeth.

"We can stay…" he said after a moment or two.

Tenten blinked, and before she could say anything he continued,

"On one condition" Tenten nodded, biting her lip.

"Clean yourself up, and stay that way" he said indifferently. Tenten's eyes widened, but she replied "Hai".

He then turned away from her, a sign that she could leave.

She jumped up, and left the room, her heart racing. _"Clean myself up?"_ she thought, and headed to her room down the hall.

Neji stared back out the window, trying to get his thoughts in order. "_Are things so bad that she looks like that? What kind of leading am I doing?"_ he questioned himself.

Tenten opened the door to her room that she shared with Hinata, and walked over to the full-length mirror. She frowned, realizing what Neji saw. She was a total mess. She quickly grabbed some clothes from her drawer, and headed down the hall to the bathroom the eight shared.

She walked in, closed the door, flicked the light on, and turned the shower on. She adjusted the water to freezing cold, and started sliding her clothes off. After undoing her pony tail, she hopped into the shower. It was a cold, numbing feeling, like a frost-bitten winter day; and she liked that. After a few moments, she started washing her hair, which was tangled and greasy. She was _lathering _when she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" she called out, all ready feeling better.

"Need to check on stock" she heard a male voice call out, causing her to sigh.

"Can't it wait, Uchiha?"

"No".

"Whatever, come in" she answered, rolling her eyes.

She heard the door open, and Sasuke open the cabinets. Every Thursday Sakura went shopping for groceries, supplies, toiletries, and other needed stuff. She probably told Sasuke to see what was needed. Tenten smirked, thinking evilly.

"Don't forget to tell Sakura about the Tampons. I think we're running low on them"

Sasuke only grunted, and a few seconds later he left. Tenten finished up in the next ten minutes, and got out. She dried off, and slipped on the black t-shirt and jeans. She hung up the towels, and grabbed a brush. She parted her hair evenly, and then pulled it back into her famous buns. She stared at herself, and noticed the tiredness in her face. Sighing shamefully, she reached down below the sink and grabbed some of the make up that was used a-plenty from the other girls.

She put on some cover up, which gave her face a little bit of a shine, and covered up the lack of sleep look. Then, she put on a light pink lip stick, since her own lips were closer to white, bloodless from lack off food or sugar or _anything_. She stared at herself, and gave a small 'eh', while putting the make up back below the sink. Before leaving the bathroom, she grabbed her old clothes, threw them in the hamper, and then walked out to the hallway.

She went to the kitchen, and found Sasuke and Sakura fighting.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, I need to someone to go with me, there's going to be like twice as much as stuff as normal!"

"So? Get someone else to go" he replied indifferently.

"Lee is out god-knows-where; Ino's out on a report for Neji; Naruto and Hinata are out talking to the Rent Guy; Shikamaru is a lazy-ass whose busy anyway with trigonometry homework; and it's Tenten's night to make dinner" Sakura replied, folding her arms over her chest.

He stared at her, and finally replied.

"Fine"

Sakura smiled, and looked over to Tenten triumphantly.

"Oh wow, you look good Tenten" Sakura said, surprised.

"Did I really look that bad before?" she groaned.

"Yeah" Sasuke answered, grabbing the keys to their car.

"Well, I mean, you looked really worn out. We all do I guess, but you looked ready to break down" Sakura replied, trying to say it more nicely. Tenten sighed, and said

"Well Neji said we can stay here, but we better make sure no more problems occur"

Sakura smiled brightly, "Really?" she cried out excited.

"Yep" Tenten said, unable to come up with a smile though.

She wanted to stay, she definitely did, but she had totally pushed the limits talking to Neji like that. He was the leader, and she had spoken against him. Sasuke noticed something was up with Tenten, and knew Sakura wouldn't. He gave her a look, 'you're-explaining-later', and then grabbed Sakura's arm, heading for the door.

Tenten stared at him blankly, but inwardly sighed. Sasuke could read people like a book, and all though he was a cold-hearted bastard with chicken ass hair [as Sakura put it so affectionately, he was somehow caring and _somehow_ one of her best friends. Well, the whole group was best friends in a way, but Sasuke was more involved, usually by being less involved. She shook it off; the thoughts were confusing her, so she moved over to the cabinets and tried to find some food.

There was Mac & Cheese or Ramen.

"Shikamaru!" she called out. She heard a groan as a reply.

"Mac and cheese or ramen?" she called out again.

"Latter" he replied, barely loud enough.

"KAY" she yelled out, and grabbed the ramen.

Shikamaru was a smart guy, a 200 IQ or something, but just incredibly lazy. He was a year younger then her, only 18. Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, and Hinata were all also 18. On the other hand, eccentric Lee, herself, and their leader Neji were all 19. The group was simply "The Group" or "The Gang", sometimes even "The Pack". They were basically inseparable, a mess of different personalities colliding into one.

She started cooking the ramen, and texted all the members to let them know it'd be served in an hour. She knew she was cooking it way early, but she didn't care. It was ramen; it tasted the same if you reheated it again anyway.

--

Neji was in his room, sitting on the floor in front of his bed, meditating. It was his me-time, and it was something that helped him calm his mind and control his thoughts. It was a tradition he did every day, and no one dared to ever interrupt him from it. If he was interrupted, he usually ended up in a very bad mo-

"BEEP" came a loud noise, causing his light pearl eyes to snap open wide, breaking his concentration. He looked over to his left, and saw his cell phone lighting up. He snatched the blue phone, and flipped it open. "Yo guys, dinner in one hour, be there. –Tenten", read a text. He knew she had it on auto sent, to the 8 members, but he growled angrily anyway. He exited out, turned the ringer off, and threw the phone to the other side of the room. He tried closing his eyes, to go back into his meditation, but it was already messed up. No longer could he concentrate.

He got up, a pissed off look trying to over take his stoic face, and he left his room. He traveled down the hall way, and into the main house area. He saw Tenten in the dining room, carrying bowls, chop sticks, napkins, salt, and pepper over. He walked over to her, and grabbed the bowls, lighting her load. She looked up at him surprised.

"Dinner's not for another hour" she told him slowly.

"I got the text" he said plainly, as she put down the salt and pepper.

Her eyes enlarged, "Shit, I thought I took you off that. Gomen!" she rushed out, looking up at him apologetically.

"Hn" he grunted, but then asked "Why are you preparing the meal so early?"

She shrugged lightly,

"Nothing better to do"

Neji nodded, and for the first time looked at her. She had gotten a shower, put on new clothes, took time to do her hair, and surprisingly put on some make up. Her socks weren't matching, but only because she was in bare feet, her toe nails a chipped (but clean) looking black.

"If you don't mind me asking, what you send Ino on?" she asked after a few seconds, looking up at him.

"Spying" he replied monotonously.

Tenten nodded. Each person of the group had a different ability and area of special expertise. Ino had telepathy, and could read minds. The people she'd be spying on knew this about her though, so she probably wouldn't be able to learn anything too vitally important, but it always helped. After all, there were a few members, called "Newboes" who couldn't hide their thoughts from Ino, and she could probably pick up something from them.

Also, Naruto had unlimited energy. He could draw strength, power, and speed when everyone else would be passing out from exhaustion. This usually made him quite hyper, talkative, energetic, and surprising.

Hinata had special eyes, and she could see what normal people couldn't; inside the body, far away distances, the power within someone, and some other small things.

Sakura had inhuman strength, and was quite strong. A mere punch from her could create a crater in the earth. She also was studying in the medical field, and was the group's "nurse".

Sasuke also had special eyes, but not like Hinata's. His eyes would turn red, and he could see through people's disguises, create illusions, copy combat moves, and even predict them, which pretty much made him psychic, as he often had side premonitions once in awhile.

Shikamaru was just amazingly smart, and could control shadows. It was odd, but he could hold down enemies, and force them to do things. For example, getting one man to strangle his own partner.

Lee had super speed, and was an amazing close combat fighter even (without his speed).

Tenten had heightened senses. She could see better then most humans, which gave her a perfect accuracy in eye vision [like throwing things, which she often did, and the fact that she had completely mastered the expert level of weapon usage only proved it. She could hear things some people couldn't, smell freakishly [well which gave her a tracking ability, and her taste was usually off the charts (causing her to have a huge reaction when eating spicy foods, like jalapeños). Her most used habit though, and was that she could place her hand on the floor and be able to feel where everything in the room was. She rarely used all the talents though, and mostly focused on her weapons.

Neji though, was the strongest, physically and emotionally. He was smart in battle, strong in general, had good stamina, and controlled emotion that would get in the way of a fight. He had the same eyes as Hinata's (they were cousins, and shared the same odd blood trick), but his were much stronger and advanced. He specialized in close-combat, and could hit points in your body that left you on the ground unable to move. His cold face and no sign of emotion was also a bit frightening when fighting him.

Not many humans had abilities like this, but these eight knew they were different, and grouped together. The organization against them, the Akatsuki **(a/n: just name, not people or anything)** knew there secret. Akatsuki chased them everywhere, trying to get a hold of there powers for there own villainous benefits. The group spent a lot of time running and hiding from this organization, and it led them to have even more irregular lives.

Right now, the organization had sent someone to try and capture Lee as bait, but it was a failed attempt. Neji wanted to leave again, for the sake of the pack, but all of them…. Well, they loved it here. It was a small house, five bedrooms, one bath, a kitchen, dining room, living room, den, and huge basement. They were renting in it, could go to school to actually learn, and had the closest thing to a normal life possible. They didn't want to leave…

"Tenten?" she heard Neji's voice.

She visibly snapped out of it, and looked up at him, probably a bit disoriented.

"Gomen" she said quickly. He looked at her, studying her.

"I'll finish cooking, take the rest of the night off" he said flatly.

"Nani? Why?" she asked, confused. He stared at her like it was obvious, but finally answered.

"You need rest"

Tenten frowned, "I want to be here for Ino's report, I'll get sleep tonight, I promise" she persuaded lightly.

Neji silently reviewed the situation. He knew that if he didn't let her stay for dinner, that she would be restless all night anyway. He looked at her, 'fine', was in his eyes. Tenten gave a small smile.

"Ariagoto (sp?)"

He folded the napkins, placed them down behind each plate, and then nodded as an exit, leaving. Tenten listened as he left; he was headed to Shikamaru's room.

A few hours later, they were all surrounded at the table.

Neji

Tenten --- Naruto

Lee (not here) --- (Empty Seat)

Shikamaru --- Hinata

Sakura --- Ino

Sasuke

Tenten had placed the hot food down, and they were passing it around, dumping there servings onto there own plates. After basic before-digging-in procedure, they began to eat.

Ino, probably because she was so familiar with everyone through her telepathy [even if she only read their minds when given instruction or permission to, was the most talkative and didn't hesitate at all for anything. She usually started conversations when no one else would, even if she could sense the tension or awkwardness.

"Well, I have some results from the scouting" she said, shoving some more rice into her mouth.

"Hm?" Neji asked, telling her to go on.

"They've recruited _a lot _of Newboes, and all of them are antsy and anticipated something. I scouted [her word for invading people's minds further, and found out why" Ino said, a small frown coming onto her face.

"Why?" Sakura asked immediately, swallowing some noodles. Ino shrugged,

"They think they're going to have test subject #67094 by this Monday (today was Friday) and will be able to 'study' it" she replied, not sure what that meant exactly. Sakura choked on her food, but after a few seconds, she was able to speak.

"That's Naruto"

Hinata's eyes widened considerably, and she immediately looked over to the blonde boy next to her.

"Well, they can't have me" he said, smiling.

Hinata frowned, and all of the others looked over to Neji, while Sakura sipped some water to clear her throat. Neji's face remained the same, and he looked to Sakura.

"What else do you know?" She gulped.

"Not much. Just that _that _is Naruto's number, and I know all of yours too. I've been able to pick it up from all the time's we've been around them. But, uh, if you think about it, it makes perfect sense for them to want Naruto first"

She replied, using her intelligence she was known for. Shikamaru thought about it, and put in his thoughts.

"The strategically best thing to do would be to steal Naruto, study him, find out what makes his energy run, and then go for the rest of us. If they were able to use Naruto's abilities, then they could mix it with any of us to replicate our powers"

"And without Naruto's blood and DNA, the rest of our powers would be useless to them, because the human's they infused it with wouldn't live long enough. With Naruto's energy however, they could survive" she finished.

Naruto scratched his head, trying to understand. Neji didn't even bother to nod, but flicked a finger in the general area of Sasuke. Sasuke nodded, knowing what it meant.

"Naruto, you're on house arrest for the next three days. If you have to go anywhere, me, OR two of the other's will be with you" Sasuke said bored-like, taking some shrimp from his ramen bowl.

"What? Why with the teme?" he protested, a bit loudly. Sasuke smirked.

"Because you love me, dobe"

Naruto grunted, and shoved some more ramen into his mouth. Tenten started eating again, just thinking. That was when she started hearing something. She looked up unexpectantly (making that a word), but only Neji seemed to notice. She narrowed her eyes a bit, as she listened. It was a small buzzing noise, and it was seemingly coming from her own head. She moaned, placing her hand on her forehead.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, looking up from his bowl, broth dripping down his lips.

"Just a headache. I think I'm going to go lay down" she said, abruptly getting up.

Sakura watched her leave, and when she was gone, turned back to the others, a rebellious gleam in her eye.

"I'm not doing dishes" she stated bluntly.

Hinata laughed, as did Ino. Naruto grinned, and replied "Me neither!" They all, well not Neji, turned to Shikamaru.

"No way, I did it Monday" he blurted out, placing his fork down, ready for an argument. After that, it turned into a play-fight over who would finish up Tenten's dishes responsibility.

--

Tenten stumbled into the room, and rubbed her temple furiously. The buzz wasn't getting louder, but it was annoying the hell out of her and she couldn't concentrate. She lay down on her bed, and closed her eyes tightly. She didn't know how much time had passed, but she could faintly here a movie playing, someone doing dishes, and barely noticed that someone was coming down the hallway.

One knock landed on the door, and she jolted off the bed, opening her eyes. Sasuke walked in, and looked at her expectantly.

"I'm fine" she mumbled. He raised an eyebrow skeptically, obviously dissagreing.

"Something is troubling you, more then the rest of us" he said, sounding careless. So encouraging, she thought.

"Just tired" she replied, unable to say more with the noise bouncing off around her head, disrupting her thoughts.

He glared at her, and said "You're lying".

She pinched her face together, but not because she knew he was right. The noise was suddenly getting louder, and it was piercing her brain like a sharp blade. He noticed that her face looked distorted, and after a few seconds realized it was from pain. He took a step forehead, "Do you need Tylenol?" he asked.

Tenten couldn't respond, as the noise escalated even higher and her head felt read to explode. She collapsed to the ground, her hands placed firmly on her ears, and she cradled down holding her head. Sasuke immediately flashed to her side, and knelt down.

"Tenten?" he asked sternly. She wasn't thinking straight, but only of the immense pain strangling her mind. It was getting louder and louder. She suddenly let out a bloodcurdling scream--

* * *

**IGNORE THE AUTHOR'S NOTE(S) IN THE NEXT ONE,**

**it had to do with this little a/n i had down here, but i deleted it since it was too much, and yeah!**

**Keep on reading & review :D!**


	2. The Boardwalk

**Author's Note:**

**First, I lied in the last author's note :0 This isn't the Shika-Ino part. This is the Sasu-Saku. And incase your wondering, I still consider Tenten the main character... even if she's hardly in this one. **

**I'd like to thank the reviewers!!! They deserve (translates to English) spinich pie!! Yes, that probably sounds disgusting, but trust me -- it's delicious :D Haha, okay, that's how you scare away readers...**

**Anyway, those people - Princess of Storms, Sailor Kunoichi, TotalWeaponFan1010, dreaming.sapphire, niwichan2468, Torture Cat, SnowCharms, Toad321, and Parade! **

**Plus, the two who put it on alert -- thank you guys as well :) **

**Uhm, one of you suggested some SasuTen and I asked another what they thought, and they agreed sort of... and I really tried; but since it's prewritten and all... it didn't work out so great. Sorry :(**

**However, you were inspiration for the other story (One-Shot) I have up! It's only rated M for one word really. Read if you want to. Reviewing not needed, lol. :) **

**Well... props to SnowCharms who guessed what was going on! Here's the next part..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other titles that may be named. (boring, eh?)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_FLASHBACK: Tenten couldn't respond, as the noise escalated even higher and her head felt read to explode. She collapsed to the ground, her hands placed firmly on her ears, and she cradled down holding her head. Sasuke immediately flashed to her side, and knelt down. _

_"Tenten?" he asked sternly. She wasn't thinking straight, but only of the immense pain strangling her mind. It was getting louder and louder. She suddenly let out a bloodcurdling scream; _one that didn't let up for quite a while. When it did, she was still shrieking (just not as violently), and Sasuke was staring down at her, almost frozen. He gathered his voice, and yelled **"NEJI!"**

But Neji was already at the door, as well as the rest of the gang. Neji walked into the room, to see Tenten on the floor holding her head, shrieking loudly. He knelt down next to Sasuke, a stern look on his face. After a short analysis, he quickly snapped his head back, and locked eyes with Ino. She nodded to show she understood, and then let her gaze crawl over to Tenten. Ino's pupils slowly dilated, and after a few seconds, she collapsed onto the floor; her face ghostly pale. Shikamaru grabbed her arms, "What is it, Ino?" he asked sharply. Ino was shaking, and looked at Tenten.

"She's in so much pain, her mind…. It's a mess" Ino squeaked out.

Neji stared at Ino, who was being held by Shikamaru. Then he glanced at Naruto sharply.

"Fill the tub up" he commanded. Naruto was confused, but nodded and ran out of the room, with Hinata following to help him.

"Sakura, what's wrong with her?" Neji asked. Sakura frowned and quickly walked over to Tenten. She tried to grab a hold of her head, but Tenten was moving too much.

"I need to see her eyes!" she said, her voice sounding strong and confident. Sasuke and Neji quickly grabbed onto Tenten's wrists, and thrusts her back to the bed, her continueing to move violently. Sakura gripped onto Tenten's chin, placed a hand over her forehead, and used her thumb to open her left eyelid.

There was pain in them, pain and confusion, but nothing else. Sakura bit her lip, and tried not to cover her own ears at the sound of Tenten's high pitched shrieks. She took a step back, and then told Neji,

"There should be evidence in her eyes if it was some type of poison, but there isn't. It's not coming from inside her body"

Neji didn't bother to nod,but pulled an arm around Tenten, lifting her up. He was carrying her, as Sakura and Sasuke held onto her wrists and feet, making sure her thrashing didn't cause her to fall. They quickly ran out the hallway, and then into the bathroom, where Naruto and Hinata were, the tub filling up.

"Faster!" Neji growled. Hinata nodded, and ran out of the bathroom, and into the kitchen. She came back a minute later, with a bucket full of water from the sink **(a/n: I realize that won't help that much, but when you want the tub to fill up faster, basically you do whatever your mind thinks of xD).** Naruto and Sasuke were outside the door, and Neji and Sakura where pinning Tenten down in the bath tub. Hinata quickly dumped the water into the tub, and then started filling the the little blue bucket up again.

Five minutes later the tub **(a/n: I didn't know where to add this in, sorry. So, I guess I'll just tell you here. The tub/shower/bath was a Jacuzzi styled thing. Therefore, it's fairly deep)** was filled to the brim, and Neji looked over to Sakura.

"Push her down into the water, don't let her surface" he said.

Sakura gulped, but nodded. They forced Tenten's legs down, and then shoved her head under the water.

"All the way down to the bottom of the tub" Neji commanded. Sakura shoved down harder, until her arms were soaked a few inches passed her elbows.

Sakura noticed how Tenten seemed to stop holding her head for a few seconds, but then started thrashing around to get out of the water.

"I think she realized that she's drowning" she mumbled.

She didn't know how this was working, but Neji's face seemingly got even more pissed. "Let her up for 4 seconds" he said, and he slowly started bring her up, as did Sakura. Tenten reached the surface, and greedily started taking in breaths. But, no sooner then she got two gulps of air, she shrieked, pulling her head down tight into her shoulder; an instinctive response to cover her ears since her hands were unavailable.

"Under" Neji said quickly, and they pushed her down to the bottom of the tub again.

This time, Neji half turned to face Sasuke.

"Sasuke, there's someone out there, get them and bring them to me"

Sasuke looked a bit surprised, as much as he could anyway, but he didn't have a chance to let his thoughts wander too muh, since Neji snapped at him.

"Hurry, left side of the house!"

Sasuke took took a second to look at Neji; his eyes were shining a light purple, with veins popping out around them. Not even nodding in reply, he left them and started running down the hall way, his own eyes flashing blood red. Naruto started after him, but Neji called after him.

"No! Stay here!" Naruto winced at the tone, but did stop running down the hall.

Neji looked back down at the water, and saw a Tenten thrashing her arms around to get up. "Again" he said to Sakura, and they slowly let her up. "What the fu-"Tenten started to scream at them, as she sucked in air, before her face pinched up. "Down" he said, and Sakura begun to understand.

"The metal in the tub is stopping the noise from reaching her!" Sakura blurted out. Neji nodded. "Someone outside is sending high pitched noises only her senses allow her to hear?" Sakura said more then asked. He nodded again. Sakura's eyes widened, "A trap to catch Naruto?" she whispered. He knew he didn't have to nod again. **(a/n: i hope that made sense?)**

--

Sasuke flew open the front door, and quickly sprinted to the left side of the house. He saw a man in all black, holding a rather large gun-looking thing with a screen on it, showing infrared bodies moving around. The odd-looking gun was pointed towards the house, in the general area of where the bathroom was. Sasuke growled, quickly ran over to him, and then easily kicked the gun out of the man's hand. The man didn't scream, but started scrambling for the gun. Sasuke beat him to it, and stepped on the man's hand, using his other foot to kick the gun-like-thing further away.

The man cringed, and Sasuke picked him up by the collar.

"Who are you?" he threatened. The man only grinned.

"Oh well, they probably drowned her by now anyway" he said, laughing. Sasuke blinked his eyes, and immediately threw the man into an illusion; giving him the pain he imagined Tenten was in right now. After he saw the man zone out with a terrified look on his face, he headed back inside, dragging the soon-to-be-severely-punished-man. wtih him.

--

Neji and Sakura pulled up Tenten again, and this time she sucked in air, and didn't flinch back after a few seconds. Sakura sighed in relief, as Tenten continued to breathe harshly, leaning over slightly. She was soaked, tired, and her lungs felt like they were on fire.

She hardly noticed Neji take her out of the tub, strip her shirt off, leaving her in a black sports bra, Sakura slip off her jeans (now in her pink(!) short cheerleading boxers), then wrap a few towels around her, and carry her to her bed. When she finally did notice something, probably five minutes later, she had felt like she could breathe normally, and her thoughts started coming out more orderly . She opened her eyes, as she leaned up and swung her legs around off the bed, not liking the vunerablity she was feeling - she didn't know what was going on. All she knew was that she felt weak, was barely able to stand, and when she looked the only thing she saw was Neji standing there.

She stared at him, blinking.

"You're okay now" he said calmly, his eyes respectively not wandering from anything but her face. Tenten continued to stare, but then burst out crying, slinging her arms around him, the tears flooding onto his shirt. He awkwardly stood there, but then slowly wrapped his arms around her bare skin, in an odd way of comforting her.

Ino and Shikamaru sat on the floor a few feet away, and Ino was reading her mind again. "She's scared to death" she whispered to the rest of them. Sakura bit her lip, trying to understand how horrible it must have been to be completely helpless. Naruto wrapped an arm around Hinata, and let her lean into him as a few tear's formed. Sasuke leaned against the door frame, looking down; that was his sister over there** (a/n: not literally. But I am clarifying that this isn't a SasuTen…. Sorry, I tried to add in a teensy bit, but it just didn't fit in since this is prewritten).**

A few moments later, Tenten calmed down, but then passed out from tiredness. Sakura immediately ran to her own room, and got some medical supplies. She came back with two needles, and prep stuff.

"A shot to give more sugar; it's energy running through her, and then a sedation to let her sleep for a while; that's all she really needs" she said, more to herself.

She breezed past Sasuke, and then started instructing Neji on how to help her.

Tenten was on the bed, sleeping beauty style, and Sakura injected the two needles in through her forearm. After that, she pitched the syringe, and told them she would probably be awake this time tomorrow. They all left the room, flicking the light switch off, and then moved out of the way for Neji to deal with the man who tried to kill Tenten… just to get to Naruto.

Neji lifted said man up with one hand, and drug him to the living room, throwing him against the couch so he slammed his back against it. The man groaned, as he woke up from the illusion Sasuke had lifted. He was shaking and disoriented; the effect Uchiha Sasuke wanted him in.

"I should kill you" Neji said, steel dripping from his voice.

The man looked at him, his eyes with flashing with fear for a quick second, before a grin wiped his cocky face.

"Nah, you need information" he said, bordering the line of cheerfulness.

"No; no I don't" Neji said coldly.

With that said, he walked over to the man, gripped his neck, and started to push down on his windpipe. "

W-w-wait, w-wait" the man stammered out. Neji didn't let go just yet, but looked him cold in the eyes. A few seconds later, he did release him though (reluctantly, may I add).

"What was your plan?" Sasuke interjected; he was the only one who would join in on Neji's questioning, the only one not afraid of what Neji might do if it made him mad.

The man grunted, "Thought you didn't need information" he replied, his voice a little gurgly

Sasuke looked over to Ino, to make sure she caught it. Sasuke mentioning the plan would make the man_ think_ about it, even if he never answered. Ino nodded to him, and Sasuke was about to call it off with Neji, when Ino suddenly growled.

"ASSHOLE!" she screamed, and lunged at the man.

Neji made no attempt to stop her, and watched as she kicked him hard in the side, and then punched him square in the jaw. The man started cursing, and Ino yelled "Don't even think about thinking that again!"

_That was a bit confusing,_ Shikamaru thought, but interested in what the man had thought to make Ino lose control (which was usually lost anyway, but still).

Ino calmed down a bit, and stared at the men; who looked back at her mightily confused.

"I guess they didn't bother briefing you on us, and if anything that gives you less reason to think such things. Tenten is actually the one who keeps us together, so don't you dare call her that. You're bosses probably wanted her dead BECAUSE of that! She is NOT useless, but in fact, YOU are! Obviously if you're boss didn't tell you that I can READ YOUR MIND than they clearly knew you would most likely die anyway! Useless organizational power-seeking monster-scientist **FREAK HITMAN**!" she started off calm, but worked back up to yelling.

She slapped him hard on the cheek one last time, before Neji decided to grab a hold of her shoulder. "That's enough Ino"

Ino looked at the man, and then stared back at Neji.

"Get him away from me" she said softly. "Please..." she whispered, a tear falling down her face.

Neji tightened his grip on her shoulder, and turned her around, leading her to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, get her out of the house" he ordered softly, and watched as the genius scrambled up and took Ino's arm, taking her out the back door.

The man only looked up at Neji.

"Can you read my mind too?" he scoffed. Neji ignored him, and looked over to Sakura.

"I want this man sleeping for the next twenty four hours straight".

She nodded, and ran to her room to get another needle, this one full of stronger sedation. When she got back, she walked up to him. He stared up at her, and a perverted smile found it's way to his lips.

"Hey sexy, whatcha planning on doing to me when I'm sleeping? Hopefully nothing too naughty"

Then.. _he winked._ Sakura peeled back, but then exhaled deeply.

"Is dropping you off a cliff naughty?" she asked sweetly, and then jabbed the needle into his neck. He gasped, but a few seconds later he was out cold.

Sakura stared at him, disgusted.

"Neji, set funds to get Ino therapy. I don't even want to _know_ what she read from his mind" she said coldly, never making eye contact with Neji, and walked away, dropping the needle on the ground. Hinata picked up the syringe, kicked the man in front of her, and looked at her cousin. "Please … take care of him, Neji-kun" she said, barely stuttering. And then she left to go and find Sakura.

Neji was surprised at the girl's outbursts. What did he say about Tenten? What did he call her? What made Ino cry? Did it really upset Sakura that much? Hell, did it upset Hinata as much to say something to him like that and _not even stutter_?

He looked over to Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto shrugged, and left, probably to go find Hinata.

Sasuke stared back at him, and said evenly; "I think they're upset"

Neji gave him a short death glare, but then turned back at the man in front of him. "The ocean. Can I trust you to be back by eleven?" he asked Sasuke.

"Yeah"

Neji nodded, and started walking back to his room. But, as he passed Sasuke, he had an afterthought.

"Take Sakura with you"

Sasuke stared at him, "Why?" he asked; like I said, he wasn't exactly the most respectful to Neji.

"Take her out to dinner; get her mind off of it. She needs a different memory then what just happened" he replied, and then left. Sasuke sighed, and began to move the body to the trunk bed of the navy blue truck.

--

Ten minutes later, Sasuke was standing right outside Sakura's bedroom door. He knocked once, and walked in; he never really did wait for permission in. She was on her bed, earphones in, and obviously blasted since he could slightly hear it, and she showed no sign of seeing him. She was also reading a book; some cheesy romance novel he was sure. He looked around briefly, studying the room in the house he was least in. The left half of the room was her bed and drawers; the other half was cabinets and shelves full of medical equipment, medicines, books, and then a desk with an organized stack of papers and books.

When he finished, he walked over to her, and tapped her on the shoulder lightly. She jumped up, and looked up at him. suprised. Her hair was now in a pony tail with pink bangs framing her face. Her liquid eye liner was a little messed up, but it gave her an edge type of look she pulled off. She was wearing a red tank top, with a white one underneath, creating the layered effect. She had on casual jeans which were ripped in random places. Sasuke noticed the jeans were a little loose on her, and he realized she had obviously been losing weight. _Whatever, save it for later…_

"The shore for dinner and business?" he asked her, snapping out of this thoughts. Sakura's eyes widened, but then she nodded eagerly.

"When?" she asked.

"Now"

She looked down at herself, and got a 'eh' look on her face.

"It's just the shore, come on" he said flatly, but inwardly he desperately did not want to wait an hour for her to get ready. She looked back up at him. "

All right" she said, and placed the book down. She took the earphones out, and put the iPod on hold, then off. She walked over the closet, and grabbed a pair of white flip flops.

"Aren't those Ino's?" he asked. Sakura nodded, "Your point?" she asked teasingly. He rolled his eyes, never understanding girls.

Twenty minutes later, they were in the truck, driving to east side of New Jersey. Sakura was staring out the window, not much in a talkative mood. Sasuke noticed immediately. What was it that Neji wanted? Oh yeah, a 'different memory'. He lifted his hand to the radio, and lowered it some. "Want to eat on the way, or somewhere on the boardwalk?" he asked her.

Sakura didn't look over at him, but just out the window. She had been thinking hard, and was greatly upset and unnerved at what she had realized.

"Whatever you want" she replied.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Sakura shook her head as response.

"I'm driving, it'd be easier if you spoke up" he told her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Sasuke_-kun_" she answered, but he could have sworn she said the –kun with a dripping venom.

"Right…" he mumbled.

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Sakura couldn't keep it in much longer; she never could.

"You could just tell me _now_ instead of driving _all the way_ out to some nicer place" she told him, scornfully.

"Nani?" he asked, confused.

"You could of told me like all the others; I'm not any different" she continued. Sasuke looked over at her, and she gave him a '**well!?!**' look.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, looking back out to the road.

"You know what I'm talking about. I knew you wanted to go back and like prove yourself to your family or whatever, so its not so much a surprise you'd leave us" she replied, coldly.

"I'm not leaving" he said, wondering where the heck she got this from.

"Do they all know? All of them? You already tell Neji and Hinata and Naruto and Ino and everyone? What are you thinking you could set yourself up all high on a pedestal, take me out, let us talk, and then just spring it on me, 'oh I'm leaving and I know your such a crybaby so I better tell you in _a special_ way'! Well, I'm not a crybaby and I don't need you driving me all the way over to Atlantic City just to tell me you're bailing out on us"

She was rambling on, obviously angered and upset.

Sasuke made a snap decision to pull over. Quite frankly though, that didn't go over too well with passing cars. Sakura looked around,

"Sasuke we're on the freaking highway" she scolded him.

"Besides, you can tell me why you're driving, I already figured it out. Did you think I wouldn't? Am I that dumb looking?" she started on again. Sasuke grunted, finally having enough.

"Sakura I'm not leaving you!" he _almost _yelled. She stared at him, no emotion apparent on her face.

"I'm taking you out to dinner because we need food on the way, and the business is the fact that there is a man tied up and knocked out in the trunk, and to put it G rated, he needs to be _taken care of!" _

Sakura blinked. "I'm not leaving, I'm not going anywhere, I promise you that. Now, calm down and get a hold of yourself" he muttered.

She felt a tear fall down her face, and she quickly wiped it away.

"Oh…" she mumbled, looking down. Sasuke looked over to her, and sighed.

"Besides, does it really look like I have the guts to hurt you like that? _You'd kill me _before I could leave" he said, in an attempt to joke.

It worked, as she smiled. "Probably" she concurred.

He just raised an eyebrow slightly, and then went back to his impassive face. There eyes were locked in a gaze, and Sasuke was immensely surprised to find himself unable to look away.

"We should probably get off the side of the road" she finally said, whispering. Sasuke continued to stare at her, but then looked back towards the road.

"Hn" he mumbled, and put his hands on the shift stick, reversing the car to get it back onto the highway.

--

"Well, this place was great last time we were here. Do you remember that? It was the first place we all went to as our group now. It was Lee's birthday" she smiled, stopping by a Pizza Parlor.

He remembered, very well actually. He was the latest member of the group, and this was the first time he went out with all of them. He found that Ino and Sakura both had child-like crushes on him, which he thought were gone nowadays. Tenten was kind, but more concerned with talking to Neji quietly; nothing changed there. Lee was loud and obnoxious, always dramatic, and used funny vocabulary. It was his birthday, so it didn't help he got a few drinks; just soda really did him in. Naruto had been friendly, annoying, but friendly. The two were best friends these days, all though it hardly seemed it with the constant 'teme' 'dobe' 'teme' fighting that had probably even started _that _night. Shikamaru and Neji we're welcoming, but both were in there own little words; Shikamaru's being sleep-land. Plus, it was very amusing to watch Hinata blush drastically every time Naruto talked to her; she had that _somewhat_ under control these days.

Sasuke nodded in approval, and she grinned wider, stepping in the warm place. She found a booth, and slid in. He followed suit, sitting across from her. They ordered two milkshakes, and then a medium cheese pizza.

"I can't believe it's almost Christmas. Do you think we'll do anything? I mean, last year we had Secret Santa, but that was kind of boring. I got Neji, and he was so hard to shop for! I mean, what the heck does that guy need that he doesn't already have? It's not like _tells_ you what he wants" she was rambling, he was smirking; the usual.

All though he could call her annoying, she really wasn't. Her babbling was normal by now, amusing, and almost… comforting.

"Don't smirk at me" she growled. He took the smirk off, looking at her plainly. She almost cringed.

"Okay, so you look like dead when you're not smirking" she mumbled. He gave what might have been a smile, but he had a way of making that seem like a smirk too.

"Neji might let us do regular this year. Everyone gets everyone one gift; under 15 dollars each" he told her.

Sakura's eyes gleamed "Really? Sweet!" she exclaimed. She was so naïve,_ innocent_, and naïve. He couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt; but didn't really know why. Then, the owner, an older man with soft gray hair, came by. There weren't any real waiters, so the man and his wife ran the whole place. He left, after placing the pizza down on a small metal rack.

Sakura's eyes gleamed, but then she gasped.

"I didn't bring money" she mumbled. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I'm paying, don't sweat it" he told her.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "You sure?" she asked.

"Mm-hm" he mumbled, and grabbed a hot piece, quickly putting it down. She smiled, and quickly grabbed her self a piece.

"The trick is to wait for it to cool down, so the cheese settles" he told her, as he watched her frown at the piece she had, which had the cheese sliding off.

She giggled, and picked up just the cheese, and placed it in her mouth, tilting her head up.

"You know I don't like sauce, Sasuke-kun" she gargled, with the cheese hot in her mouth still. She quickly grabbed the milkshake, and took a sip.

_I did? Oh… I guess I did. _He grunted, and slid the piece to very edge of the plate, and then picked the whole plate up. The corner slid off slightly, and he bit just that off, not burning his hand on the hot pizza.

"Good one" she remarked, peeling the rest of the cheese off her own. He made no reply but continued eating. After about twenty minutes, Sasuke having two pieces, Sakura two with just the cheese, they ordered coke's since milkshakes didn't really help all too well with quenching thirst.

"What you doing this weekend?" she asked him, watching the guy take away the pizza tray and rack.

"Naruto, Tenten, and I had tickets to the Comic-con** (a/n: LUCKY!!!)** tomorrow, but I don't know if we're still going" he replied. Sakura nodded; _boys_ (and Tenten…).

"Saturday night?" she asked. He shrugged. "You?" he finally asked.

She thought about it. "I'll probably stay home for Tenten's sake. Tomorrow night, well I had tickets for Breaking Benjamin, but I just sold them online a few days ago. Needed money for books" she scoffed.

"You could've borrowed some" he said, almost scolding her.

She shrugged; "Whatever, Ino was bailing on me anyway, and Tenten wouldn't have been able to go, so it worked out. Probably have to do major girl support tomorrow night; which is a bit redundant, cause normally you would have a sleepover, but we live with each other, so I don't know. Then.. Sunday is library for studying"

Sasuke nodded, as they received there cokes.

"Tenten confuses me", he admitted after a little while. Sakura looked up at him, surprised, and inquired "How so?" He sighed.

"She cares so much, and doesn't know when to stop. She's killing herself, and is still trying desperately to do it in a 'right' sort of way. Then she believes one thing, but wages a war with herself on whether or not its right just because Neji doesn't want to believe it is, when deep down even _he_ does"

Sakura smiled, which also confused Sasuke. _Damn girls…_

"Why are you smiling?" he asked. She shrugged, "It's a girl thing" she told him.

"Smiling?" he questioned. She shook her head, laughing some.

"Well, actually, **yes**; but, I mean Tenten… Relentlessly staying strong no matter what; even if it's only in appearance. But, the more you hold yourself together on the outside, the more you fall apart in the inside. Tenten cares for Neji; she needs him and she probably doesn't know why. She'd hate to do anything that would disappoint him" she explained, not really expecting him to understand.

Well, he sort of did. She sipped at her coke, and told him,

"It's love verse common sense. When you think about it, at least. Love blinds you, causes you to feel things you haven't before, influences the things you do; ones that might not be the best ones. It doesn't do right and wrong, it does what _feels_ right, and that's it. Common sense, though, keeps you independent and smart. It doesn't let you feel, it lets you do what's right and doesn't let the wrong happen. It makes you practical, reasonable, and unimaginative. You don't take chances or risks, you stick to facts and the truth. Tenten's torn between the two, and she's ripping herself up inside because of it. As soon as she realizes what's going on, and accepts it, she'll be able to have a balance; and then she'll probably be smarter and stronger then before"

Sasuke stared at her, "Is this from one of those romance novels?" he asked.

Sakura smiled lightly, "Nawh. Experience, more like" He took a sip of his coke, and then placed it down softly.

"You've been in love?" he asked. She laughed, shaking her head no. She glanced away, "One-sided love is different I suppose; but still, creates the same general effect" she reasoned. He nodded.

"Who was he?"

Sakura laughed. "_Is_" she corrected.

He raised an eyebrow. "Naruto?"

Sakura choked on the coke, and finally answered "Hell no! Are you crazy?" He said nothing, and she rolled her eyes. "No, Sasuke-kun, it's not Naruto. Are you sure you feel okay?" she asked, a concerned look on her face. He just continued to stare at her blankly.

She pulled out her cell phone, and looked at the time.

"We've got to be home by eleven?" she asked him. _She just completely changing the subject…_ But, he nodded none-the-less.

"Well, it's eight now. Should we uh, go for the business?" she asked.

He shook his head. "You walk around, I'll do it" he told her.

She frowned, and retorted "I'm a big girl, you know?" He stared at her, and shook his head again.

"I don't care; I don't want you there"_ I'm not going to let you go through that..._

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Then why the hell did you invite me?" she asked, a bit angry.

He figured saying it was orders would be rude, but he found himself not exactly lying with his answer.

"Because I wanted to go out somewhere with you" She stared at him, with empty eyes. Evenutally, she got up, and right before she walked out of the door-less parlor, she looked back over her shoulder.

"You're definitely not feeling well" she said, her voice etched with what sounded like disappointment, and then walked out.

He watched her go, not able to move his eyes away, even when she was gone. "Son, that's called love. .. Good luck" the owner said, chuckling, and then walking back behind the counter. Sasuke frowned, threw thirty dollars down, and left.

--

Around nine forty five, Sakura was walking around the boardwalk, a bag in her hand, purse slung over her other shoulder, and a confident stride marking her way. She felt vibration, and quickly snapped the phone out of her pocket. She opened it up, "Yello?" she answered.

"Where are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Pier 3. You?" she responded.

"Same, meet me at the end on the beach" he told her.

"Got it" she nodded, even though he couldn't see that. He hung up, as did she and headed towards the end of the pier. _He's still not much of a talker…_

She walked down the sandy stairs, and as soon as she got down them, someone slipped there arm around her waist, placed a hand over her mouth, and pulled her back. She tried to scream, but person's hand was obviously expecting that, and it came out muffled "ahh!"

She knew better then to use her powers right away, but she still tried to wiggle free with her human strength.

"It's me" she heard Sasuke hoarsely whisper, over her left ear. She felt her skin tingle, as his own was brushing up right against hers.

She stopped squirming, and settled. He sunk down into the shade (it was night, but there was still tons of lights), past some tall beach brush by the stairs. He let go of her, and whispered

"Don't be seen, don't make any noise; just follow my lead". She nodded, worry showing in her eyes. From behind the brush, leaning up against the wood 'wall', Sakura had her back up against it, walking sideways slowly and quietly.

The area was tight, and Sasuke had to push up against Sakura, his head hanging over her right shoulder, as they inched over together. Sakura felt her face completely red; her whole body was up against Sasuke's. She was so zoned out, she didn't even realize she should be thanking Kami-sama it was dark out, and he couldn't see her face.

After about three minutes, they reached the edge. Sasuke moved off her, and she exhaled sharply. He smirked, and looked out towards the street.

"Let's go" he whispered, and took her hand. Then he started sprinting off, and she held his hand tightly, running right behind him. After a good four minutes of running, they reached the truck. He opened the door, and quickly helped her in. Then he raced to the driver's side, and hopped in. He put the keys in, started the ignition, and pulled out of the parking spot, as if it was all one motion.

"What's going on?" she asked, breathing a bit heavier then usual. He didn't answer, but put his hand on her back, and pushed her down, saying "Stay down. Your hair makes you stand out"

She listened to him, and pushed herself down, all though his hand was still on her back; his thumb, right on her bra clasp, awkwardly enough. After five minutes, he lifted his hand up, and put it back on the wheel.

"Safe to breathe?" she asked. He grunted, and nodded.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Newboes; everywhere" he responded.

Her eyes widened, "What are they doing over here?" she wondered.

He shrugged, "I don't know but it sure as hell made things ten times as difficult".

"Is it done though?" she asked after a few seconds. "Don't worry about that; don't even think about it" he said, edge on his voice.

"Sasuke-kun… I'm fine" she mumbled.

He didn't say anything else. She let it go, and just reclined her seat. In the next five minutes, she was already in a deep sleep. Sasuke looked over, and saw her leaning back with the chair down, her head tilted slightly, her hands on her stomach, and legs outstretched (as far as they could anyway).

Forty minutes later, they were home. He took the keys out of the ignition, got out, and walked over to the passenger side. He opened it up, and stared at her expressionlessly. He sighed, and unsnapped the seat belt, guided it off her, skimming past her stomach as he did so. Then he slipped a hand under her knees, another one behind her back, and picked her up bridal style. He used his elbow to close the door, and then walked up to the door.

He managed to get it open, and then stepped inside. He headed towards her room, and headed in. Not even bothering to switch the light on, he went over to her bed, and gently placed her down. He slipped her (_Ino's…_) shoes off, and then refolded the blanket over her. He looked down at her for a few seconds, and then went over to the desk and wrote on a little post-it note, sticking it on the mirror. After that, he went to Neji's room to inform him of the evening's events.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**No cliffhanger! YAY! Unless, you consider the post-it note thing a cliffhanger xD**

**Uhm, there were tons of Author's Notes I had in there, and I deleted most of them... with intent of putting them down here.**

**Well, I forget, so I'll just have to trust that it's all understandable?**

**Well...**

**Next Chapter: **

**-tiny bit more SasuSaku**

**-Tenten wakes up... & it doesn't go over so well :0**

_**Review's appreciated. :D**_


	3. Ino's Past & Tenten's Night Out

**So sorry for late update! I knew this weekend was going to be eventful, but I never imagined it'd be busy! Ah! Well, anyway,**

**no author's note interrupting things. And, if you have any questions on the Ino flash back, ask me. It's how she got her power, and it's similiar to**

**Rogue's in X-men (the emotional stress). But yeah, any questions, ask me!**

**& I think I forgot to doublespace this :( **

**I hope it looks okay... crap. It better!**

**REVIEWERS :D!!! Thank you so much!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do not own Xmen, I do not own Wicked Lovely - Melissa Marr, I do not own Spongebob, or any other listed names/titles.**

* * *

The next morning, Sakura woke up with light streaming through her window. She groaned softly, and flipped over, looking at her alarm clock. Seven fifteen. She yawned, and then slowly got up. She noticed she was still in her clothes, and last thing she remembered was being in the car with Sasuke. She sighed, and trudged over to her drawers. She changed into an oversized thin pink t-shirt with a gray outline and shaded figure of John Lennon, that hung over so far, leaving her one shoulder bare, and then it had a small designer V-rip. She had a gray tank top on underneath though, and then pulled on gray shorts that reached her mid thigh, but since the shirt was so long, you could barely tell she had shorts on at all. She went over to her mirror, and was about to grab her brush, when she saw a pink post-it note on the mirror. She lifted it off, and read it. "Nice piercing; how'd ya manage that one?" it read. She immediately recognized the chicken scratch as Sasuke's handwriting. She smirked, and crinkled the note.

She then brushed her hair, threw it in a mid pony tail, letting her bangs and a layered piece on the other side frame her heart-shaped face. It left her right ear completely visible; which included a silver nail that pierced the top of her ear. She tilted her head slightly to get a better look at it, and smiled approvingly. She then got her black eyeliner, outlined her eyes darkly, put some light pink eye shadow on, then a dramatic gray a level up from the pink.

Then she went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and grabbed the gray nail polish and nail polish remover. For the next hour she removed the red paint off her finger and toe nails, and replaced it with the metalic silk looking gray. It matched the piercing, she thought approvingly.

After that she got up, and headed out to the living room with her book, "Wicked Lovely" by Melissa Marr. She had already had it opened up, reading as she walked past the kitchen. When she got to the living room, she was absorbed in her reading, but she did notice Sasuke was watching TV as she plopped down on the love-seat, slinking her long legs over the arm of the chair.

He looked over to her, and prompted "Wont the TV distract you?"

"Nope, I block things out when I read" she answered.

He raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Then how did you hear me?" he inquired. She smirked; _this can't be good._

"I was expecting you to say something, so I was aware anyhow" she replied.

"What were you expecting me to say?" he asked, unknowingly lowering the TV's volume. She lifted herself up a bit, so she could see him more clearly.

"Well I thought you had questions about my ear" she said, _too_ innocent, _too _sweetly.

He looked back at the TV, and turned it up again. He knew that face. She wanted to flaunt, and he wasn't going to let her. He knew she was pouting, but he continued to stare at the little yellow sponge run around trying to catch jelly fish (Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was watching Sponge bob).

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed, throwing the book at him. It hit him square in the head, and he growled menacingly as his hand shot up and rubbed his forehead. Sakura was staring at what she had done, terrified. He gave her the death glare.

"Sakura-_chan_, how'd you get it?" he asked, using the suffix like poison. Sakura was still too "OMG" about what she had just done, to death glare him back.

"Some guy did it for me" she mumbled; the fun was gone.

"You had a random guy put a nail through your ear?"

"Uh, no. He walked me over to a parlor and paid for it. And it may be a nail but it's meant to be in piercings, its not like I picked it up from the ground" she said, condescendingly.

"What's that tone your using with me?" he shot at her. She stared at him for a few seconds, but then broke out into a smile. He let an amused look shine in his eyes, but otherwise he said in his usual monotone, "Makes you stand out even MORE, if possible".

Sakura gave him a 'screw you' look, and slunk back down into the couch, saying "I like to stand out. Were we meant to fit in? No, jeez go watch What A Girl Wants"

She knew Sasuke was staring at her oddly, but she could only see his body; his head was cut off from her view.

"Doesn't sound like an appealing movie" he finally said.

"And does a show about a yellow sponge sound appealing either?" she retorted cockily.

"Hn" was his reply, as he pulled up the guide to find a different show.

"Well… it is actually a good movie; sad at parts, definitely humorous, and an all together good moral. Plus, **no one dies**…" she emphasized the last part, and he rolled his eyes.

"You really have to get over that" he said, almost annoyed like.

She scoffed.

"What? I mean, only ONE girl lived. What the hell?!" she complained, refferring to AVP, a movie she saw the end of, when she had joined Sasuke late at night from pure boredom.

"It was alien versus predator, and humans were in the way. It's a surprise any human survived" he told her plainly.

"It's a movie though, they're not supposed to kill off practically everyone. I mean there was that one guy, and he DEFINITELY shouldn't of died, I mean he wa-"

Sasuke cut her off, "Sakura we had this discssion… _three times_"

She frowned, "It bugs me, I'm sorry" she whined.

"I've heard that twice also" he told her, and she caught the book that he tossed back over.

"Whatever" she said nonchalantly, and got up.

"Did you just come out here to bother me?" he asked, as she started heading out.

She looked over her shoulder, "No, I didn't even know you were out here"she responded , then added "Why?".

"Because you're already leaving" he responded, flicking through the channels, looking for anything slightly interesting.

She shrugged,."You bore me"

"And you annoy me, I guess it works out"

She narrowed her eyes at him, as if it were still a mocking joke. But… she knew he was right. She DID annoy him. She was automatically frowning now.

"Yeah I know" _I wish i wasn't though, Sasuke-kun... trust me, I wish i wasn't. _With that, she left the living room and went back to the kitchen.

Sasuke heard her sudden mood change and refrained from turning around to look over at her; not like she was there anyway. He called her annoying… he didn't mean it. I mean, she was talkative and frilly sometimes, but he had become **more** then used to it.

He thought about it for awhile, and realized he couldn't keep focused on the TV anymore. He pulled out his cell phone, and surprising even himself, he texted to Sakura "You're not annoying". She texted back, "I'm in the other room you know". He got some sort of smirk on his face, and texted "What are you suggesting?" A minute or two later, "Nothing?" She was definitely too naïve. He got up from the couch, and headed back towards Sakura's room. He didn't bother to knock at all.

She was on her bed, phone in hand, still looking at the text. When he walked in, she snapped it shut and looked up at him. He raised an eyebrow, and looked at her. She looked confused and out of place, but she held her eyes up to his. That was one thing he admired about her; if she knew she couldn't do something, she wouldn't do it. If she decided she could, then she definitely _would_.

"Sensitive spot" he said more then asked.

Sakura looked up at him, confusion in her face. No, fake confusion. _She knows what I'm talking about_. He let it show in his eyes, and she briskly broke eye-contact, casually straightening out the shorts, which used to be really tight and now we're a bit more loose.

_Is Sasuke-kun staring at my...legs?_ A pink tint found its way onto her face, and he smirked, looking back up at her. She only got pinker with that specific look. But, after a few seconds, he titled his head ever so slightly, and brought up "You've lost a lot of weight"

Sakura stalled for a few seconds, but then shook her head.

"Nah, not really. Just a little bit of dieting ya know" she said casually. He knew her like the back of his hand though.

"Ten pounds?" he asked harshly. Sakura visibly flinched, and muttered "Thirteen…" Sasuke inwardly sighed, but left his face the same on the outside.

He walked over to her desk, and swiveled the chair, sitting in it lazily. Sakura felt really subconscious; Sasuke was watching her health? She knew it wasn't good to have lost all that weight, but lately she found that eating was the last of her priorities.

"Bored today?" he asked her.

Sakura shrugged, "No plans, so I guess" she told him, wondering where this was going.

He nodded, "Want breakfast?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow curiously. "Sure" she answerd after a short delay. He got up, and started heading out of the room, rolling his shoudler and sending her a glance, telling her to come on. Her eyes widened in comprehesion, and she quickly snatched her purse and gray flats.

They went to Denny's for breakfast, then went to the mall for a few hours when it first opened up, saw a movie and ate pop corn as lunch, then headed to the park afterwards. Sakura was giggling, and as she ran over the swings, and easily snatched one, sliding herself into the seat. It was the only good one left, as the others had rusted or were broken.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow amused, and continued walking over there. Sakura started to push off with her feet, when Sasuke went behind the swing, and grabbed the chain, pulling her back. She smiled, and gently folded her legs to keep from touching the ground, as he pushed her off. He continued to do so, his hands gently touching her hips and swing every time he went to push her higher. She hardly noticed the contact, but was laughing happily, smiling brighter then he had seen in days.

He grunted, and asked "Do simple things always amuse you?"

She smirked, "Simple things are very amusing, yes. But I still do love a complex figure once in awhile" she told him, swinging her legs to keep her momentum.

"Like solving crossword puzzles?" he asked sarcastically.

She smiled. "Like_ you_" she answered, the joke still in her voice.

"I'm complex?" he asked, making it sound like a uncertain statement.

"Definitely. The great Uchiha Sasuke. Brawn AND brains, pyschic, and one great big mystery" she mused, a small smile curved on her lips.

He stopped her abruptly next time she came swinging down, and he stumbled back slightly holding onto the chains. But when it did stop, he leaned over to her, his raven colored bangs brushing the side of her face. He was close, and she could feel his breath on her neck.

"And we like mysteries, correct?" he whispered, sending shivers down her. She let out a breath, and barely audibly whispered "Yeah".

He started to withdrawl, slowly pausing his lips over her ear, as if he was going to say something, or in fact nip at her poor ear. But then he withdrew completely, letting his hands go of the chain.

He moved over so he was facing her, and put out a hand. She kept eye-contact with him as she grabbed hold of it, and he impulsively started to rub her soft pale hands, as he helped her up. Sakura didn't miss a beat, and was mightily confused at everything he was doing. But she was ignoring that for now, and she just smiled lightly. She swore she saw him form a small quirky smile, but in flash it was gone. Her eyes gleamed as her smile widened, and she giggled, and took lead with his hand; on to the monkey bars…

--

"If you don't open the friggin door, I'm going to go into you're mind and erase all you're memories of cloud-watching!" Ino called out, knocking on Shikamaru's door repeatedly. She heard a grunt, someone climb out of a bed, and then finally the door unlock.

Shikamaru, being such a gentlemen that he was, didn't bother to open up the door, but instead just tredded back to his bed._ God, he can be so rude sometimes! _Ino rolled her eyes, but opened the door and headed in his room.

She went over to the computer, as he plopped back down on the bed, hands behind his head, starring at the ceiling.

"Shikamaru, it's four o' clock in the afternoon! How can you waste your day by staying in the house all day!?" she exclaimed, as she took a seat.

"I didn't hear _you_ leave the house today" he responded lazily.

"I… wasn't in the mood" she replied slowly and then turned her back to him, turning the monitor on.

"Troublesome…" he mumbled, letting his eyelids droop over.

She didn't say anything; just frowned at the computer screen, her hand on the mouse unmoving. Too much had been on her mind to go anywhere. Too much had been on her mind to even _think _straight.

Shikamaru noticed that she hadn't said anything back; which, was very suprising. He opened an eye, and looked over to her. She was frowning; at a computer.

"Something wrong?" he asked half-heartily, his one eye looking over to her.

Ino was snapped out of her thoughts, and she looked over to him, blankly.

"No"

"Want to talk?" he asked, not even listening to her reply.

"…yeah"

He opened the other eye, and positioned himself to where he was at least looking over to her. He waited expectantly, as she stared at him hesitantly.

"I don't know… it's just, have you ever completely loved something, and at the same time really hated it?" she eventually started.

"Like what?"

"Like mind-reading... sometime's it's the greatest thing in the world. I know if I need something, all the information I can get is right there. I don't need to worry about _not-knowing_. But…"

"Yeah…?"

"But at the same time it _scares the hell out of me_. The mind is the only thing that is really your own thing, and I can go around and destroy that freedom. I can open my eyes a little further, and see you're deepest thoughts; thoughts you didn't even know you were thinking. And I've seen how the mind works, I know how it runs, so I've seen it completely orderly. But …then I've seen everything completely…shatter" she was struggling with her words now, trying to get it out evenly, but not sure as to if it was making sense.

"Like… you're dad… and Tenten last night?" he asked quietly.

She nodded.

"What did that guy think…?" he asked after a few seconds.

Ino frowned, but answered.

"He called her a useless freak. And, maybe that doesn't sound so bad. But… when you've seen what's in peoples minds, what they're afraid of, what they think about, how they react to certain things, what emotions they hide, what they try to make themselves appear like… you realize how important every single word is and how great of an impact it has. And… Tenten's only afraid of a few things. Being useless is one of them… and, I guess we're all afraid of who we are. Freaks. Not normal. Should-be-in-circus-creeps…"

"The circus is too troublesome" he mumbled, shaking the horrible thought off, as he pushed himself up, now sitting on the bed. Ino wasn't surprised by his comment, and smiled a little.

"Well… ignorance is bliss. Tenten doesn't know about it, so don't worry about her" he eventually said. Ino nodded thoughtfully, looking down at the carpet that separated them.

"I hate to sound Spiderman gone Dr. Phil, but power comes with responsibility. You handle your ability really well, but that doesn't mean you end up stress-free. Just try to relax and get used to it. It's only been a year…"

Ino looked up to him, looking like a helpless four year old that only has one thing to believe in – and even if it's the greatest lie, they're willing to accept that.

"Will it get easier?" she asked, barely audible.

He looked back at her for a few seconds, and then nodded. She looked like a wave of relief had come crashing upon her, as she leaned back into her chair more comfortably. It was as if Shikamaru's word was the only thing that mattered. Well, maybe _it was_.

Ino gave him a quick smile, and then she turned back around to work on her essay that was saved on the computer. Shikamaru sighed and silently left the room. His thoughts were centered on Ino now, and being the meticulous thinker he was, he wouldn't be able to sleep or cloud watch until he thought everything out. What stuck out most was the story she had told him about her power development. It was completely different then the other's in the group. Ino hadn't gotten her's at puberty, like normal unaverage people. She got her's during a moment of extreme emotional distress.

_**FLASHBACK OF INO AT AGE SIXTEEN**_

_"MOM!__ No way! You've got to be kidding me!!!" Ino squealed, jumping up and down excitedly. She was wearing a short and fluffy pink dress, pink flip flops, and little pink tiara in her hair, which was down and curled. Her mom stood in front of her, a happy smile on her face, with keys dangling from her hand._

_"A 2006 Mustang.__ It's bright pink, dear. Just like you wanted" her mom said sweetly, as all the other girls at the party squealed. They were all outside by the pool, and Ino had been opening gifts. It was a surprisingly warm October day, and also Ino's sweet sixteen. Ino stared at the keys with the hugest eyes any one ever saw, and then greedily snatched them, a smile from ear to ear. Her mother giggled, as Ino brought her into a tight embrace._

_"THANK YOU SO MUCH, MOM!!" she shrieked, completely exhilarated. "Oh, Ino-chan, thank your father! His idea" her mom explained modestly, removing herself from the tight grip. Ino smiled brighter, and nodded eagerly. She sprinted to the door that led inside, and quickly swung it open. Slamming it behind her, not from anger, but pure energy, and running ecstatically towards the kitchen where her dad was getting drinks. _

_Still smiling, she skidded into the kitchen, giggling softly. __"DADDY!__ OH MY GOSH THA-__" she__ was in the middle of screaming happily to him, when she stopped abruptly. Her eyes shot open wide, and her mouth felt like cotton. _

_Her father was on the floor, blood coming from the back of his head, as he shook uncontrollably. After a few seconds she realized what was happening, and screamed bloody murder. Twenty seconds later, her mother came rushing in, a confused and worried look on her face. When she arrived in the kitchen, her face portrayed much like what Ino's had been._

_"INOICHI!!" her mother screamed, racing over to her husband, who was going through a seizure. Ino looked like she was watching horrified, but on the inside, she wasn't seeing anything; she was hearing. _

_Her erotic heartbeat wasn't what was reaching her, or her mother's cries and sobs, or her father's head hitting the floor; she couldn't hear any of it. What she could hear, was her father's voice crying out in panic. It was desperate cries, one a rabbit makes while being chomped into by a wolf. __Cries.__Cries.__Cries of terror.__ Not only would it not end, but it was getting worse._

_She could __**feel **__stress. She could hear the terror, and she could feel herself being hit with emotion; like waves of nausea. It was all her father's voice, all her father's feelings, all her father's terror. _

_"INO!__ INO!" her mom was screaming, she couldn't hear that though. She __**felt **__stress from her too. Fear, not terror though. __Scared of losing something—someone.__ Scared of losing love, scared of change, scared of what might happen, scared of life's cruelty. _

_With that, Ino collapsed; fainted, from who knows what. They would say it was from shock of seeing her father's blood and her mother's tears. They wouldn't know that it was from the stress of her mind straining to hear her father's pleas (not trying to), and to help share her mother's pain (unknowingly). _

_She didn't know what was going on. She didn't why she was hearing things. She didn't know why she was feeling things. She didn't even know that the next day she'd wake up in the hospital, her mom sobbing at her side, and the news of her father's death being brought to her perfectly pale ears._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_****_

Then, Ino had run away from her home in Upstate New York, until she stumbled upon a pink-haired girl in South Jersey. And before she knew it, she had found out what she was, she had a new home, new friends and family, and new life. Shikamaru often wondered if she was okay with this new life, or if she was only pretending each day, just to get through… He hoped it wasn't the latter.

--

Later that night, at around seven o'clock, Neji went in on his hourly check on Tenten. He knew Hinata was out with Naruto and Sakura ("two people, if not Sasuke" rule), so he just walked right in. Well, actually, he probably would have done that anyway. He flicked on the lamp, and walked over to the edge of the bed. She was awake, and she looked over to him. He was surprised, but nodded in a 'hello'.

"What the hell happened?" she asked immediately.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked.

"Last thing I remember is Sasuke walking into my room… and then a shrill, _painful _noise… and… black" she replied softly.

Neji nodded, "There was a hit man outside sending in high frequency noises only you would be able to hear. He activated it on high, and planned on using your … current situation [almost dying to distract us, and be able to capture Naruto. He was not at all trained though, and was probably only hear to warn us" he told her.

Tenten's eyes widened. "That hurt like hell" she whispered.

"Be glad you don't remember the rest" he said flatly.

"Oh?" she asked. He didn't say anything more.

"Where's Hinata?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"With Sakura and Naruto, shopping for some sort of security system" he replied.

"I'm the only one who can be attacked from the outside; you shouldn't waste money on just me" she said, a bit angrily.

"You're a member of my group, and I will not them target us through you" he said.

She cringed. She was a weakness to the group. Neji realized his words didn't come out exactly how he meant.

"I mean to say I won't let you get hurt, because of all of us" he reworded it.

She didn't look at him, didn't look anywhere, just up. She seemed to become aware of her surroundings, and suddenly said, "I've been stripped and have towels around me" with the question in her tone.

"You were repeatedly almost drowned" he said blankly. Tenten looked over at him, and then it dawned on her.

"You shoved me down in the tub, the metal blocked the noise, and only let me up when I needed a breath, then pushed me back down?" she asked. He nodded. She chuckled.

After a few moments, he asked "And you're sure we shouldn't leave?"

She turned towards the wall, away from him. "Why do you ask my opinion anyway?" she asked.

"Everyone's opinion's are important to me, Tenten" he said calmly.

She sighed. "Everyone wants to stay here. Neji," she started, and turned back towards him. "We…" she couldn't bring herself to finish.

"What?" he asked her, stepping towards her.

"We…well, we want to fight them. We're tired of running and hiding. We want to live. And we like it here. It's practically normal. We're all willing to fight for this place, this area. We want to get rid of the organization ourselves, take the fight to them"

She didn't dare look at his face, and slowly got out of bed, gathering the towels up; Neji and all the guys had seen her in sports bra and cheer boxers, she often trained with Ino for cheerleading (sadly). He was less then a foot away from her, and she was busily avoiding his eye contact.

He grabbed onto her elbow lightly, sending shockwaves up her. She turned towards him, and slowly said "Even Sasuke".

Neji and Sasuke weren't best friends or anything, but they both were cold, seemingly ice-block, and strong. They had a connection there. She knew Sasuke's opinion meant a lot to him, even if he didn't know it himself. Neji's eyes widened a fraction, and he saw determination beyond the fear in her chocolate eyes. He looked at her impassively, and said, "You don't have to fear me". Then, he left.

Tenten wondered what he meant, but secretly melted slightly, knowing that she so wanted to be comfortable around him. She didn't want to jump every time he touched her, or stall when he looked at her, or stutter when she had to say something. Then again, maybe she did? She shook the thoughts off, and grabbed her phone. It was all ready the next day. She sighed, grabbed some clothes, and ran to get a shower.

She got out, after twenty minutes, and was found in… well it was surprising. It was a tank top, made out of thin black torn material layered together. It had a huge V-neck line, but she had a red tank top on underneath, that showed somewhat through the almost transparent black material. The material, extra torn on the bottom, reached a few inches past her hip. She had on a red skirt [identical in color to the tank top that reached about two inches past the shirt, easily a mini skirt. She had on black boots that went up to her knee, and she had red feather earrings. Her hair was pulled up in a high pony tail, and her light brown hair curled slightly down to her mid back. She had on cover up, eye liner, mascara, light red eye shadow, no blush, and black lip stick.

She went back to her room, scribbled something down on a piece of paper, and walked to Neji's room. She slipped it under his door, and left the house.

--

Neji saw the note come gliding under his door, and he stared at it. Ten minutes later, after hearing someone leave, he grabbed the note. "Out for the night – don't wait up for me – cells on – Tenten". He was slightly angered; he didn't give her permission to leave, especially after she had just woken up. He grabbed his cell phone, and texted her.

"Where are you going?" it inquired. Ten seconds later, it beeped back, saying "Out". He narrowed his eyes. "I repeat the first question" he sent to her. A minute or two later, "Clubbing. Downtown. I'm fine. Go meditate" was the reply. He growled, and got up, grabbing his coat.

Wearing black pants, a gray shirt, and the black coat, with his hair in a low pony tail on the bottom, and his huge pearl eyes, he looked pretty damn fine. He got into the small silver car, the only one left, and drove off to the club that quite honestly he had no clue how to get to. He thought about contacting Ino, but he knew she was out at the mall; apparently, this was the best way for her to get in a good mood. He decided on calling Uchiha.

"Yeah?" Sasuke answered after two rings. If Neji was calling him, it must have been important.

"Where is the club downtown?" he asked. Sasuke coughed.

"Nani?" he asked.

"Where is the club downtown?" Neji repeated, not to happy that he had to.

Sasuke answered, "Down Mainstreet, your left at the intersection of Maple, and then your third right, down for a mile or two, and your first at the first light. It's right there, big sign" Neji mumbled a thanks and hung up, as he heard Sakura in the back ground, "The Twilight?"

He followed Sasuke's directions, and twenty minutes later he found himself pulling up into a huge parking lot. There was a huge building, two stories maybe, blinking in huge blue and white lights, with a sign "The Twilight" in white blinking lights, with light and dark blue lights flashing all around it, an the rest of the place. There was a long line leading from the door out to the side of the building. Tons of girls wearing indecent things, in his opinion, were laughing and flirting with the two bouncers. Neji hopped out of the car, and strolled over to the two men. He cut everyone, and went to pass.

A tall guy, an inch or two bigger then Neji, with broad shoulders and bulging muscles stopped him.

"Cutting all the ladies?" he asked, his voice deep. Neji had heard enough talk from Sakura and Ino. He smirked, and looked at one of the blonde's in a skimpy red halter top, denim mini skirt, and red high heels. She had glitter all over herself, and her blonde locks were curled and long.

He replied, "I'm bringing in this gorgeous babe"

The man looked at him, then to the girl. She was smiling flirtatiously at Neji; he was her ticket in also.

"ID?" the man grumbled. Neji refrained from rolling his eyes, and pulled out his wallet. He flashed the guy his ID, as did the blonde girl.

They were let in. He quickly breezed by, but was stopped by someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned around, and saw the girl.

"Hey, I'm Lorna. Thanks for getting me in" she said, her flirtatious smile gone, and a look that said 'I can take care of myself, but I'm just being nice'.

Neji respected that; she wasn't a whore, even if she looked like one. He did live with Ino, didn't he? He answered, "Neji. And, likewise" The girl flashed him a smile, said "Cya Around" and left.

He shrugged, and started skimming through the crowd on the dance floor. He couldn't activate his eyes, not with this many people around, no matter how dark or distracting the disco lights were. But, he started searching around. Twenty minutes later, he stumbled upon the bar, and was tempted into getting a drink. He sighed, and sat down, next to a brunette downing a shot. "I'll take what she's got" he said to the bartender, distractedly.

"Neji?" he heard. He looked over; the voice belonged to the brunette. Looking at her from this straight angle, he saw it was Tenten. She was in heavy make up, for her anyway, with black lips. She was also wearing… something Ino would wear.

"I didn't give you permission to leave" he said flatly, showing no surprise that he was actually feeling.

Tenten looked at him, "I didn't know I needed it" she replied. She wouldn't have said that to him normally, but that _was_ her second shot. The bartender placed one in front of Neji, but he was no longer in the mood for it. Tenten noticed this, and took his. She downed it, and slammed it down.

Three. "You just woke up from being sedated for a day straight. Why wouldn't you need my permission?" he asked, straight forwardly.

"I needed to get away, sorry" she said, and he could tell she didn't mean it, nor was she trying to make it seem like she did.

"One more" Tenten told the bartender.

Neji shook his head. "We're leaving" he told her, steely voiced.

"Why?" she asked. The bartender poured the shot, and Tenten immediately gulped it down. It felt soooo good, her mind was thinking.

Neji suddenly remembered something… _"When our youthful flower, Tenten get's drunk, she's almost as bad as me! She is a youthful fire that dances around crazily, and her senses run wild! She barely keeps her mouth shut; she won't hesitate to dispel her youthful opinion!"_ Lee's voice rung in his ear. Neji cringed. Almost worse then Lee? That had to be bad.

"Leaving. Now." He told her one last time. She rolled her eyes at him, and stumbled, but got up..

"Do you hear that?" she asked, smiling now. Neji grunted, "Of course not, I don't have super human hearing" he mumbled to himself.

"Wait, feel it. Feel the people. They're all dancing. Jeez, so many people…" she was in her own little world now.

Neji firmly grasped her bare shoulders, and she shivered.

"Neji, you're touching me" she slurred slowly, but her words still clear. He didn't say anything, but started pulling her away, towards the dance floor, trying to pass the people.

"Are we going to dance, Neji-kun?" she asked sweetly. He noticed the –kun, but ignored it.

"Sure" he replied, trying to get her to move.

She grinned, and started moving her hips, swaying around. She took the hand from her shoulder, and turned around, facing him. She put her arms around his neck, and was smiling oddly at him. Neji sighed, and put his hands around her waist, directing them towards to the exit, slowly but surely. Tenten didn't seem to notice that it was a upbeat song, not a slow song, but she leaned into him and put her head into his chest, listening to his heart beat, and actually hearing it quite loud with her senses. "You're heart beat is moving too fast, Neji-kun!" she exclaimed.

He ignored her, and kept on moving backwards, heading towards the door. Almost there… "OH I LOVE THIS SONG!" Tenten squealed, and Neji recognized that the song had not yet changed…. He sighed. She was leaning on his shoulder now, moving back and forth, talking to herself about music.

After a few moments, they reached the edge of the dance floor, and he quickly pulled her off, and spun her around. She started to protest, but he slung his right arm around her, holding on to her arm, and she grinned lazily, leaning into him, her feet stumbling a bit. They exited, and he found their way to the car. Quickly, he opened the door, and put her in the backseats. She laid down, spreading across all the seats. He closed the doors, pressing the kids lock, so she couldn't open it from the inside, and entered the driver's seat. He put the keys in the ignition, and then drove off, making a mental note to get Lee to pick up the car she drove there, tomorrow.

Half way home, he pulled into a McDonald's. He ordered a Big Mac, a coffee, and went to the restrooms and put change in to get three packets of Tylenol pills, since he didn't know if Sakura had regular medication at home. He went back to the car, and forced her to eat. She did so, while in the parking lot still. He gave her the coffee, and after thirty minutes, they drove off again. She was a bit more on the sober side now. She hadn't eaten in a day and a half, but had consumed four shots of tequila. Getting the food in her did well enough to get rid of the alcohol.

By the time they reached the house, she was silent in the back, moaning now and then when the car hit a bump. He pulled into the drive way, took the keys out, and then opened the backseat door. She slowly started getting up, with his help of course. After a few seconds, she had an arm around him, as he helped her walk into the house.

He unlocked the door, and walked in. He was met by every single one of the members, sitting in the living room, talking. But, they abruptly stopped conversing as they looked up at him. Tenten looked up from leaning into Neji, and then almost puked. Neji grunted, mumbled something about being back in a minute, and then helped her to her room.

He helped her up onto the bed, and then drew the covers up. He grabbed the empty trash bin, and put it next to the bed. Tenten was groaning slightly, covering her eyes from the light. Neji looked at her, shaking his head in slight anger. He asked, without really meaning it, "Need anything else?"

Tenten looked over to him. She blinked a little, but then said "Sorry, Neji…" and he knew she really meant it. He stayed staring straight at her.

"What made you do that?" he asked sharply. Tenten frowned, and then looked away.

"I was tired" she said, as if it explained why the sky was blue, why the ballerina's danced, and why Naruto had an unhealthy obsession with ramen.

"You should've went to bed, not out to a club all by yourself to get drunk" he replied hotly.

Tenten almost smiled, "Not that kind of tired" she mused.

He stared at her, blankly. "Hn?" he managed to ask. She turned towards the wall, and whispered "Tired of being a weakness".

He didn't understand, and pretty soon she was sleeping. He was definitely still frustrated. He left the room, and everyone could feel his mood when he went to the living room. "Is this a meeting?" he asked, a bit hot toned, before Lee could ask anything.

Naruto scratched his head, "Well you see, Tenten was missing, and so were you, so we all met up, and were about to split up and find you, when Sasuke mentioned you called earlier while he and Sakura were at Wendy's, so then we…"

Neji cut him off, replying hoarsely, "She snuck out to go clubbing and then got drunk".

Lee gasped. Ino snickered. Sakura smiled lightly, turning towards a Hinata with some sort of knowing-look. Neji ignored it, but Shikamaru spoke up, "Troublesome woman". Sasuke was glancing at Sakura, seeing the look she was giving Hinata. "Told you he cared!" was written all over it.

Naruto went up to Neji, and gave him a friendly pat on the back. "She's okay now, that's all that matters. Don't worry about us so much, Neji"

Neji stared at them. "If we're going to stand against the organization, then I don't want you guys fooling around like Tenten did tonight" he told them, and then left leaving all of them shocked. Naruto smiled though. "Who told him we wanted to stay?" he asked, looking around. Sakura grinned, "Tenten…" she mumbled. Props for Tenten!

--

Tenten awoke the next morning, with a huge headache, and her stomach not feeling so great. She turned around, and saw a glass of water, Tylenol packets, and a Miller Light. She grabbed the water, and downed it, swallowing two of the pills. Then she snapped off the cap of the beer, and took a sip.

She slowly got out of bed, almost tripping over her boots that stood there. She got changed, a teal shirt, white shorts. She walked out of the room, taking two more sips of the beer. She felt the ground from her feet, and as far as she could tell, Neji wasn't in his room, and there was no one in the house. She called out, "Hello?" leaning against her door frame. She gave a small 'hmph', and headed down the hall. She looked in all the rooms; no one. She got to Neji's and didn't bother knocking, expecting no one. But, to her surprise, he was in the room.

But, he was on the bed, writing something in a notebook. Her feet couldn't feel him unless he was on the ground.

"Gomen" she mumbled, and started leaving.

"Wait" he said. She turned back around, and faced him. He continued to scribble in his notebook, but asked "Feeling okay?"

Tenten looked down, more specifically at the Millers Light in front of her, and blushed with slight embarrassment.

But, she told him the truth; "Not really" she mumbled. She couldn't even look up, but asked "Where is everyone?"

"Sakura's at the library studying, Ino has cheer practice, Lee has his motorcycle license exam, Shikamaru's at class, Naruto and Sasuke are at the Comic-con, I am sitting in here, are you standing there with a hangover"

Tenten turned the side, and let out a "No comment…" from underneath her breath.

"Hm?" Neji inquired, looking up at her for the first time.

"I dunno" she mumbled, and started heading out the door. She got a few steps, but then turned around, and peeked her head in the door slightly.

"It is Sunday, 11 am, right?" she asked. He nodded, and got up off the bed.

"Breakfast?" he asked, as he passed by her. She followed him to the kitchen.

"Didn't you already eat?" she inquired. He shook his head no. Tenten raised an eyebrow; he usually ate at seven am every single morning.

"Why is Hinata trailing Sasuke and Naruto?" she asked, as he broke open four eggs, into an old green bowl. Neji didn't answer.

"You don't trust Sasuke?" she asked, getting concerned.

"Sasuke saw something" Neji replied, after a moment, dissmissing her previous statement after labeling it ridiculous. He was beating the eggs, concentrating too hard on them.

"A vision?" she breathed. Neji nodded.

"What was it?" she asked, knowing that the last time Sasuke had a premonition was almost two months ago; and it was only what type of cologne Sakura was going to give him for his birthday.

Neji chose not to answer.

"Please just tell me" she whined, swishing the beer around in her hand.

"Things are about to get rough, Tenten" he said, looking over to her. Tenten raised an eyebrow; and he continued.

"We know by now that his premonition's _always_ come true, and nothing can be done to stop them" he reminded her.

"I know" she said, urging him to go on with the tone of her voice. He glared at her, and she bit her lip, taking a swig of the beer.

He went on, "This is confidential, Tenten.." She looked up at him, and nodded, "Of course".

He nodded to himself also, and started, "Sasuke's going to be kidnapped…"

* * *

**Ino-Shika part was written late tonight. I hope it was okay :0**

**The rest was prewritten, like more then half of it is.**

**_Review?_**

** It's appreciated:D**


	4. The Thing About Premonitions

**Is There Supernatural Love?**

Chapter 4: The Law of Premonition

"The thing about premonitions, are that they _aren't just gut feelings_. Premonitions are **visions**, of what is _going to happen_. No one can change that; you just have to work with it"

-Helena D.

_--_

REVIEW PLEASE (:

& thanks to all who have so far!! -smile smile-

Last chapter was way too long; this one isn't so long! (i think anyway)

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Naruto. Nor do I own any other titles mentioned, or the quote below. Please read anyway though (;

* * *

**"The reason people find it so hard to be happy is that they always see the past better then it was, the present worse then it is, and the future less resolved than it will be"**

Marcel Pagnol didn't say what would happen if you hated your past, _liked the present_, and _**could see the future**._

Hopefully, death wouldn't be the answer to someone who lived like that.

--x--

_"We know by now that his premonition's always come true, and nothing can be done to stop them" he reminded her._

_"I know" she said, urging him to go on with the tone of her voice. He glared at her, and she bit her lip, taking a swig of the beer._

_He went on, "This is confidential, Tenten.." She looked up at him, and nodded, "Of course"._

_He nodded to himself also, and started, "Sasuke's going to be kidnapped--"_

"WHAT?"

"—that much he was able to see. Naruto wouldn't be able to understand, so he is unaware. Hinata knows, however, and is tracking them around so at least we will be able to tell where he is when he **is** taken. Sakura and Ino are not allowed to know; they're too emotionally attached"

Tenten was beyond shocked. _Jeez! First they want to …kill me, just to get to __Naruto__. THEN they decide to just randomly go after __Sasuke__? What the HELL is going through these creepy evil people's minds? Are they planning something? Damn, this is probably bugging __Neji__ too…_

He just looked back down, and finished beating the eggs. Tenten finally stammered out, "Does he know when?" Neji shook his head.

Tenten sighed, "Usually it's about 5 days max after the vision, right?" she asked. He nodded, and spilled out the eggs on a frying pan.

"Well, it's safe for Ino to know. If anything she'll help"

"You know Ino, she'll freak out, pass out, or scream; over react, and create chaos" he said blatantly. Tenten shook her head.

"Nah. She doesn't have a thing for him anymore, if that's what you're thinking. I mean, even if it was Shikamaru…nowadays, I think she'd just be stressed out and depressed"

Neji looked over at her, while washing his hands. "What does Shikamaru have to do with it?" he asked.

Tenten looked away, "Er, nothing"

Neji growled, "This is group business, Tenten" Tenten cringed slightly, but replied softly "Love-interests are by no means 'group business'"

Neji's eyes widened, "Love interest?" he repeated.

Tenten shrugged, and leaned over the counter, dumping the rest of the beer into the sink, careful not to splash it on his hands.

"Taste horrible" she mumbled.

"Not as good as tequila?" he inquired. She blushed, and quickly set the empty bottle down to the side, sitting back down in the seat.

He gave her a glare; "You shouldn't have done that last night, Tenten. From now on, no more drinking. That was the last one" he said, sending a look at the empty beer bottle.

Half of her wanted to stick her tongue out at him, but she stayed silent. Inside of her she was screaming;_ why! Why cant you just tease around? Whats the big deal? Can't you just do it? It's **not **a big deal! _

Nothing happened. And they ate breakfast in a content silence…

--

Ino looked at her watch, furiously. "Where is he?!?" she yelled, to her wrist. It was two forty five. His class got out at two-fifteen. He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. She took a sip from her water jug, and sat down sighing.

All the girls had left; half had offered to give her a ride, and all she had denied. "Nah, Shikamaru's picking me up, but thanks" with a big smile, and then they laughed and would leave; "Aw all right, _have fun_". Some of them winked. She had no idea why. Whatever.

She pulled out her cell phone, and clicked '3' and 'talk'. Speed dial called up Shikamaru's number, and she put the phone on her ear, agitated. After about four rings, he picked up, yawning.

"Hello?"

Ino's jaw dropped. But then she screamed "DON'T EVEN TELL ME YOU WERE SLEEPING!"

She heard him wince, if possible, and then he grumbled "Jeez. Yes, I was. Why do you care?"

Ino took a deep breath. "You're the dumbest, laziest, **stupidest **smart person I know!" she screamed, and then shut the phone.

Immediately she reopened it, pressed 2, and Sakura's number dialed through speedy. "Yello?" she heard Sakura's infamous answer (infamous because Naruto spent a week screaming out random colors at uncalled for times, just to be like Sakura-chan, since he thought she was saying Yellow; all of this didn't make the group so happy).

"Can you pick me up?" she asked, still enraged.

"Where's Shikamaru?"

Ino growled, "Sleeping somewhere since he forgot about me completely!"

Sakura sighed. "Yeah yeah. Of course. I'm just finishing up at the library, I'll be there in like ten. Did you shower and change or are you sweaty still?" Sakura asked her.

Ino looked down; she was in purple work out pants with a white stripe on the side, and a white tank top, with her wet hair thrown in a high pony tail.

"I got changed; its sweats, but it works. Why?" Ino answered.

"Want to go to the Chains?"

The Chains was sort of what it sounded like; it was a chain/link of stores by the highway that were smaller shops, with the owner usually there working it, and it was made up of neat knick knacks, cute sunglasses, small gifts, unique jewelry, and more.

Ino smiled, "Yeah! Good idea" she answered.

Sakura laughed, "Kay, I'll be there soon" and then they hung up.

Ten minutes later, Sakura pulled up in her little green car. Ino put her cheer bag in the trunk, then hopped in the driver seat. "Ready?" Sakura inquired.

Ino smiled, "LETS GO!" she 'charged', and Sakura laughed, pulling out.

--

Hinata gasped. She had gone to the bathroom, and when she came back out to continue trailing Naruto and Sasuke (which was actually hard with this many people, all of whom who were acting crazy!), Naruto was looking around confused, and Sasuke was _gone_. Hinata mumbled to herself, "No no no". She quickly ran up to Naruto.

"Where's Sasuke?" she blurted out. Naruto looked at her, and smiled.

"Hey Hinata-chan! What are you doing here?" he asked her.

Then he noticed the panic-stricken face. "What's wrong?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"N-nothing. Where d-did Sasuke go?" she asked him. Naruto shrugged. "He was here one second, gone the next"

Hinata's face turned white. Naruto looked at her oddly.

"What's going on?" he asked her, a bit more serious. Hinata looked around her, until she saw what she wanted. She pushed through the crowds, and found herself going up stairs. She took them all the way up, until she reached roof access. Naruto was following her.

She kicked open the door (ahaha) and then rushed out. Seeing no one was around, and they were too high up for anyone to see her eyes, she activated them. "Byakugon" she whispered; the word her and Neji used to summon strength for it.

She scanned the crowds, looking for Sasuke's signature. Eventually, she found it. He was in a sack, knocked out, looking like some equipment a worker was carrying. Hinata calculated where she'd have to go, shut her eyes off for now, and turned back to Naruto.

"Call Neji. Tell him worst possible scenario. I'm going after them" she said sternly, barely stuttering. Naruto looked confused, but Hinata ran back down the stairs and was gone.

He took out his phone, and pressed 1. A ring later, Neji answered. "Yes?"

Naruto shrugged, and started to ramble on to Neji.

"Hey, so Hinata popped up at of nowhere right after Sasuke left somewhere, flipped out, ran onto the roof, used her eyes, and told me to tell you 'Worst possible scenario. I'm going after them'. What's that mean?" he asked Neji, confused.

"Naruto, if you don't get home in ten minutes, don't ever expect to eat Ramen again"

Naruto winced. "Hai!" he replied, and immediately started running down the stairs.

--

Neji shoved the phone in his pocket, and swore loudly. Then he quickly walked out of his room, and busted open Shikamaru's door.

"Get up" Neji said, his voice sharp. Shikamaru woke up, started mumbling with the word troublesome, but then realized something. "No…" he murmuered, looking at Neji with wide eyes.

"Where's Ino?" Neji asked.

"How should I know?" Shikamaru asked, getting up.

"You picked her up from practice, did you not?" Neji said more then asked. _Oops._

"Oh shit. No wonder she's pissed at me"

Neji raised an eyebrow, but left the room. He barged into Tenten's room, where she was reading. "Find Ino and Sakura" he told her, and she could immediately tell from his voice that something was _really_ wrong. She nodded, and whipped out her cell phone (ah the technological age!). She pressed 4, and it immediately rang Ino's number. Two rings later, Ino answered.

"Yo Tennie; how you feel?"

Tenten dismissed it. "Where are you?" she asked, urgency on her voice.

"The Chains. What's wrong?" Ino asked, her voice etched with worry now.

"Get home, quickly. Be careful! I got to find Sakura so--"

Ino cut her off, "Sakura's with me, we'll be home in 20. Tenten what's going on?" Ino asked, seriously.

Tenten sighed, "We're on high alert right now, just stay safe and get here ASAP" and then she hung up.

Tenten stared at her phone, with the default page up. It was a picture of her and Hinata sticking there tongues out and wiggling there fingers like moose antlers. "Tennie luvs Ino" was the default; Ino and the others always changed it, and Tenten never bothered to switch it back, so it always had the signature of who last touched her phone.

She then pressed 7, and talk. It rang up for Sasuke. It rang, and rang, and rang. Then it went to the answering machine; "Sasuke. Leave a message" .

Tenten immediately did, "Sasuke! Where are you? Call me if you can! Please! Text or anything! God, be safe!" and then she hung up. She sat for a few seconds, but then got up.

Shikamaru and Neji were in the kitchen, and she joined them. "Sakura and Ino are at the Chains, they'll be here in 20. I just told them we were on high-alert and to be careful" Tenten said, all business now.

"Lee?" Shikamaru asked. Neji shook his head, "He's in Michigan visiting his Uncle Gai" he replied.

Tenten gulped, "Are you sure?" she asked. Neji's eyes shone, and then he slammed his fist down. "He damn well better be" he growled, pulling out his own cell phone. At the same time, it rang.

Tenten's eyes widened. So did Neji's. "Is it Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji shook his head, "Lee where are you?" he asked, as he opened the phone. "GAH! NEJI-SAMA! I WAS ATTACKED BY A GROUP OF UNYOUTHFUL NEWBOES! I WAS ABLE TO ESCAPE, BUT THEY LOOKED REALLY ANGRY WITH ME!" all three of them could hear Lee's screams.

"Okay. Get back here right now, Lee. Don't mess with them again" Neji ordered.

Tenten knew Lee was giving the nice-guy pose, as he said "HAI! I will triple my speed and be there in three hours instead of seven!" Neji grunted, and then hung up.

"What do we do now?" Tenten asked.

"Wait for Hinata's call. For now, get into something more suitable for…" Neji started. Shikamaru finished, "Combat". All three looked at each other; they were really going to fight this time.

Tenten smirked. "Poor suckers are going to get there asses kicked" she said, and then walked off to her room.

--

Eight minutes later, Naruto barged into the door. Shikamaru was prepared; he handed him a bowl of ramen to calm him down… and then filled him in. Naruto was not too happy, to say the least. But, ten minutes later he was somewhat calmed down. His eyes were gleaming red, his energy burning through, which created whisker like things, and his nails a pale white and considerably sharper. It was dangerous when he was like this, since he could easily lose control.

Sakura and Ino walked through the door, and immediately saw Naruto clenching his fists, but a somewhat-content look on his face. They saw the power he was so desperately trying to hold in. When Naruto got like this, that meant something was wrong.

Ino didn't even look at Shikamaru. Sighing, Sakura went over to him and asked what was going on. Shikamaru looked up at her, not sure how to answer. Tenten walked out then, with a tight green tank top; Ino recognized it immediately. It was a gift she had given to Tenten for her last birthday. It was from a brand of clothes that was meant for women action fighters, like into karate or martial arts. Which, all of them were.

Tenten had looked at it with disgust; it was tight, very form fitting, and there was no cloth as a back, but instead it was bare with criss-crossed straps across it. It was too revealing for Tenten, but here she was wearing it; it was her only combat clothes, after all. Now, _Ino _realized how wrong something must have been.

Tenten looked down at herself, realizing what Ino saw. _Yup,__ I'm __wearing the dark green shirt that had been shoved in the back of my closet__; for a very good reason, may I add._

The outfit was completed with brown cargo pants with green running sneakers. Puma's, actually.Then, her hair was in two tight buns, as per usual.

"Get changed, then Neji will explain" Tenten said sadly, and grabbed a hold of Sakura and Ino's wrists. Sakura and Ino tried to get answers out of her, but finally Tenten sighed and said "Look, it's not my place. Neji will have to discuss it with you; I was given no permission to tell you. Sorry guys, I really am"

Ino and Sakura knew she was, and they (reluctantly) shut up. They grabbed there clothes; ones that they thought they'd never wear. Sakura was wearing a long sleeved, skin tight red shirt. On the back was a low dip, starting from the bottom of her neck, and like a circle where cloth didn't go. It was rimmed with black, and it left some of her skin bare, meant for sweat to evaporate off of. It felt weird, but Sakura just slipped on the black Bermuda shorts and red Puma's anyway.Quickly, she threw her pink hair up into a high pony tail, and braided it.

Ino had a light blue tank topped shaped one that cling to her skin tightly, since it was Under Armour material. It was covered with random white outlined stars, and she wore white cargo pants with white tennis shoes. Her hair was in a bun that set on top of her head, and held up with a light blue hair-clamper.

They grabbed clothes for Hinata, shoved it in a bag, and walked out. Sakura saw Neji in the living room this time, and immediately went up to him; quite agressively.

"Explain" she said sharply, holding onto his shirt firmly, raising him up ever so slightly. She didn't notice the white wife-beater he was in, or the khaki pants and black shoes; but, Tenten did. His muscles were fine-toned, and he looked strong and masculine in that top. It gave him more of an edge look, instead of a serious one. It made him look even more intimidated.

Naruto had an orange work out shirt on, with blue cargo pants. He had on his orange/blue running shoes, and his nails and grown back a little, probably from Shikamaru's lecturing that always helped him calm down. Speaking of Shikamaru, he had on a brown tank top, one like Neji's, and brown cargo pants. Ino was staring at him; he looked different. He also didn't seem to notice.

"Sasuke had a vision this morning…" Neji said after a while.

Sakura's eyes widened considerably, and she looked at Neji to continue. She was still gripping onto his shirt, but this time, because she was nervous.

"It was of him kidnapped; and it apparently happened" he finished.

Sakura's face paled, and her hand immediately dropped off the death grip. Her chest tightened, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She stumbled back a step, and Ino immediately grabbed a hold of her.

"Oh, no. Why didn't you try to stop it?" Ino yelled, staring accusingly at Neji.

Shikamaru spoke up, "Nothing could prevent it from happening. Sasuke knew that when he told us. So, we placed Hinata as a trailer. She followed him and Naruto around. Apparently, under the blink of an eye, he was taken, and Hinata is now following the kidnappers. When she calls us, we'll know the location and be able to get him back".

Sakura was still staring at Neji, shell shocked almost. Her breathing was heavy, and she couldn't think. Ino rubbed her shoulder, and Tenten murmured, "It's all right Sakura. He'll be fine. We'll bring him back, don't worry"

Neji broke away from Sakura's engaging stare 'contest'; he could easily see the fear in her eyes. She was not angry, only scared. He walked towards her, and Ino and Tenten took a step back. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she seemingly snapped out of it, as she looked up at him. "Sakura, I won't let anything to happen to him; not to any of you" he told her.

Tenten smiled lightly. "Come on guys; we're a group. Lee may miss out tonight, and Sasuke might not be with us yet, but we're always together. We can do this; best friends til the end, right?" she reminded them. Ino smiled, her eyes watery from tears starting to form.

Naruto took a deep breath, "Come on Sakura-chan. He'll need you" he said, placing his hand on her other shoulder.

At that moment, Neji's phone rang. He immediately snapped it open, moving away from Naruto and Sakura. "Yes?" he asked immediately. They saw him nod, then finish up "We'll be there in 10" he said, and hung up.

"The old warehouse on 67th Ave" he said in monotone, and all of them immediately got up and started heading towards the door.

--

"Here Hinata, we brought you proper combat clothes" Ino whispered, giving Hinata the bag. They were on 65th Street, three blocks down from the warehouse. Hinata nodded, and quickly went to the public restroom and changed. She came back out, in a dark blue t-shirt, with a small V in it, but a white cameo underneath. She had white Bermuda shorts, and dark blue sneakers. "I'm r-ready" she told them, trying not to stutter or show signs of weakness.

They all nodded to each other, and headed towards the warehouse. Shikamaru had developed a plan; it was simple, but it would work.

They split up; team 1 being Ino, Naruto, and Neji and team 2 being Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura. The Byakugon Eyes were leading the way for each group. Team 1 was going through the back of the warehouse to get Sasuke, while team 2 would cause a major commotion in the front.

--

"Ready?" Sakura asked. Neji nodded. With that, she took a deep breath, and walked across the street over to the huge metal door. She knelt down, grasped the bottom of it firmly, and then used her strength to lift it up. She perhaps pushed a little too hard, as it went up easily, but continued to go with some left over momentum and hit the roof creating a huge amount of noise. "Perfect…" she mumbled.

She stood there, alone, staring ahead. A few seconds later, a bunch of men came out, some holding bats, the others just with strong fists. They stared at her, and then laughed.

"Oh look, it's a chick. I wonder how she got in" one of the men said. She grunted, and rearranged the black gloves she was wearing.

"You going to fight, hun?" a man chuckled, and she could tell by the slur of his words, that he was drunk.

"Well, I do plan on seeing each and every one of you sissies face down in about four minutes" she said sweetly. That for some reason, angered them (;D) and they all growled and started charging her.

"Idiots…" she muttered, as suddenly she threw a fist down, and a huge crack formed to the left, and knocked down about four men. Shikamaru used a shadow to catch the three men coming from in front of her, and Tenten threw some kunai at the men on the right, catching them in there sleeves to push them back and pin them up on the wall.

Hinata ran over, and stood next to Sakura. "Let's do this" she said, and activated her eyes. Immediately, she started hand-to-hand combat with a man, and her quick hand movements, hitting the man in weak pressure points with her palm, were clearly dominating.

Shikamaru stepped into the light more, and used his shadows to create each man to the strangle the other one. Each man was on brink of dying, and that's when he released them. Tenten closed her eyes, feeling the ground with her feet. A man, who thought she was frightened, laughed and started walking over to her quietly. Tenten could feel his every step. Right as he lifted his arm to grab her shoulder, she turned around and snapped her hand out, catching his wrist. She broke it back, hearing a crack, and the man scream. She hit him hard in the side, and he crimpled down.

Pretty soon they had it in control, and just when they were about to head towards the back of the building, a man came out of nowhere. Tenten looked confused; she didn't feel him walk up. _Oh, that's why,_ she thought. He had jumped down from above, and landed loudly on the pavement. He was taller then the other guys, broader, and if anything; **angrier.**

He growled at them, and with super fast speed, he snatched Hinata and put a kunai to her throat.

"NO!" Tenten screamed. The man didn't even laugh, like the others. He was serious. Shikamaru immediately went into action, and pulled a shadow up to the man. "Sakura, go!" he called out, tilting his head towards the back of the warehouse.

She nodded reluctantly, and ran.

"Give her back, right now, before we kill you" Tenten fumed, icily.

The man tried to move, but it didn't work. He roared angrily, but then closed his eyes. When he opened them, he yelled "RAAAAAJ!" and a huge sonic blast erupted from him, knocking Shikamaru and Tenten off there feet. "AH!" Hinata screamed, lunging for them. He pushed her back, and slid the knife on the side of her neck, a small thin line of blood dripping out.

She didn't scream after that.

Tenten immediately got up, and yelled "I'm warning you one last time!" The man looked at her, anger in his eyes. She knew what she'd have to do… She quickly grabbed a huge knife from a pouch strapped to her leg, and before the man could make a move, she threw it quickly, with deadly precision. It hit the man, right under his arm on the side of this stomach, and he dropped the kunai that was on Hinata's throat, and gasped. Hinata jumped away, and Tenten went over to make sure she was okay.

--

Sakura was running down corridors, not sure where to go. She had passed a few men, but she simply hit them hard, and they would crumple onto the floor. She didn't see Sasuke in any of the rooms, and hadn't passed Neji, Naruto, or Ino yet either.

She reached the end of the hallway, and tried the last door. This one was locked. She scoffed, and knocked it down with one kick. She charged in, met by four men. It took her a minute, but she knocked them down. She quickly looked around, holding her left arm, which had been cut with a knife and was bleeding slightly. To the right was a poker table, with cards and chips out; obviously what these men had been doing before she barged in. To the left was a couch, table, lamp; basic stuff. But over in the back of the room, there was a sheet covering something. She walked back there, and then threw it down.

When she saw what was behind it, she screamed.

"Sasuke-kun!" she shrieked, tears in her eyes. She immediately ran over to him. He was on the corner of the wall, his two wrists chained up, his head and body hanging over limply. His legs were in chains also, pinning him to the wall. His arms were bruised badly, his knee looked awkward, and he had a huge gash on the side of his forehead, with blood dripping from it.

She yanked out the foot chains, then the top ones, placed him on the floor, and leaned over him desperately. Neji, Naruto, and Ino had walked in then, but when they saw Sasuke not moving on the ground, and Sakura crying slightly, they seemingly froze.

Sakura put her head on his heart; it was beating, but barely. She looked up, and ripped off a piece of her shirt. She folded it up, and placed it on the wound on his forehead. He was sleeping or unconscious, or something, but she didn't care. She started slightly slapping his cheek, trying to wake him up.

"Sasuke-kun!" she screamed again, tears falling down her cheeks. "WAKE UP GODDAMNIT!" she was in hysterias, hitting his cheek repeatedly, but gently if anything. He wasn't moving, nothing.

He looked horrible, his hair was matted down, he was bruised, he was bleeding, he wasn't awake, his eyes were closed, his heart was barely beating, _and he was breaking that __fucking__ promise_!

She leaned onto his shoulder, lifting his torso up towards her, and started crying, whimpering practically. "Sasuke-kun you promised me you wouldn't go! You said you wouldn't leave me! You PROMISED!"

She was shaking hard, tears uncontrollably falling, and she was holding on to him tightly. Ino watched sadly, but not helplessly. She held onto Naruto's shoulders, and he looked at her confused. But her eyes started dilating, and he understood. She focused hard, clasping onto Naruto's shoulders, which he actually had to clamp his teeth at from pain. Ino was focusing, **_hard_** on Sasuke. She swirled into his mind, like a sandstorm. She pushed herself against the walls of his mind, and with a last burst of energy, sent a huge shockwave, sending electricity through his mind.

Ino fainted, collapsing into Naruto. He grabbed a hold of her, and pulled her onto his back, holding her piggy back style.

Sasuke suddenly shot up, Sakura still holding him, and choked out blood. Sakura gasped, and pulled off of him slightly. He was staring ahead, coughing harshly. Sakura was just sitting there, watching him, her face wet from tears. When he calmed down, he looked over at her.

"Don't ever do that to me again" she whispered, another tear falling down her cheek. He stared at her for a few seconds, but then brought his hand up weakly, and wiped it away. "I won't" he mumbled. Sakura stared, shaking again, as his hand stayed there holding her head up; even though he was the weaker one right now.

"You're delirious" she muttered.

"No…" he told her, not believing it himself though. He let go of her, but then took a hold of her shoulder, and they both slowly got up. His knee was messed up, and he had to lean against her slightly. Neji walked over, and went to the other side of Sasuke, and helped out also.

Naruto stared at him, "TEME WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE PREMONITION!" he yelled. Sasuke ignored him, and looked at Ino on his back. "What hap'n?" he asked softly, staring at Ino's unconscious face. "She had to push you conscious. She'll be awake in a few minutes" Neji answered.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, which actually hurt. He realized there was blood over his eye and remembered when he received the blow. "Stay awake, Sasuke-kun" Sakura mumbled, seeing his eye lids want to close badly.

He blinked hard, and tried to keep them open. Naruto started rambling about how worried he got and how reckless Sasuke was (haha, HE's the reckless one???) and blah blah. _At least his annoying screaming is keepng me awake..._

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Rest of This Scene &..**

**Neji-Ten; probably a little short, but then I'll post the next one quicker then usual**

**(hopefully)**

**--**

**REVIEW! PLEASE :D **

**Any thoughts on what you guys think; and how the quote thing was in beginning? Liked it? Or eh, pointless?**


	5. Could It Turn Into More?

OHMYGOSH! I got my Microsoft Word 2007 :D!!! Mom feels bad cause now I wont be able to get much for Christmas,

but she doesn't understand that this was ALL I wanted! YAY! AH:D! I'm beyond happy! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, all though I dont think it's really that great. sdklfjdkls.

But, read & review please (:

&Thanks to all the reviewers who gave encouragements and ideas for when I was missing my Word!!!!

* * *

**Is There Supernatural Love?**

Chapter 5: Could It Turn Into More?

**"Love cannot be found where it truly does not exist, nor can it be hidden where it truly does"**

-Unknown

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, the quote above, Marvel Comics, Runaways, or the song that's helped me get over writers block for another story i MIGHT post (Your Guardian Angel -- RJA).

* * *

Chapter 4 Ending:

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow, which actually hurt. He realized there was blood over his eye and remembered when he received the blow. "Stay awake, Sasuke-kun" Sakura mumbled, seeing his eye lids want to close badly._

_He blinked hard, and tried to keep them open. Naruto started rambling about how worried he got and how reckless Sasuke was (__haha__, HE's the reckless one???) and blah __blah. __**At least his annoying screaming is keeping me awake...**_

Chapter 5:

After a quick ten minutes, the two groups met up a few streets away from the warehouse. Immediately Naruto saw Hinata and overreacted. She was holding her neck, and red blood was streaming through her fingers. In his overexcitement, he practically dropped Ino. Shikamaru grunted, and took Ino from him, holding her in his arms as Naruto ran over to Hinata and asked her if she was all right.

Hinata blushed. "I'm okay, Naruto-kun. J-just a scr-ratch" she answered. He frowned, and brushed her hair out of the way, tucking it behind her ear to get a better look at her neck.

"Aw, all right. Make sure you get Sakura-chan to fix it later, okay?" he told her while he ripped off a piece of his shirt, and handed it to her to place on the thin cut.

Tenten was looking at Sasuke, a skeptical look on her face. He looked back at her, waiting.

"You look like shit, Uchiha" she told him.

"So'do you" he mumbled. Tenten frowned, and looked down.

"I look like I do on any normal day" she retorted. "Ex'ctly" he said.

Tenten snorted, and replied "If you weren't beat up already, I'd hit you"

He shook his head the slightest bit, "Nawh, you'd be too pwroud of me" he said.

"For what?" she scoffed, as they started walking towards the cars parked around the corner. Sasuke didn't answer, and when she looked back at him, his eyes shifted up to Sakura.

"NO?!" she gasped. Sasuke shot her a death glare, and she could only manage a snicker in response.

--x--

Forty minutes later, they were all in the living room. Sasuke was on one couch, his head wound cleaned up and bandaged, his leg put back into place (it had been dislocated) and wrapped up, and on some heavy duty painkillers. He was slightly awake, but found it easier to just listen instead of talk. Which, was nothing out of the ordinary anyway.

Ino was weak still, tired from the loss of energy. She didn't want to tell the others about something that had happened that night, in fear of scaring them, but she knew Neji had to know. She decided on sending some thoughts to him.

"I don't know if you want the others to know this, so I'll tell you here… Sasuke wouldn't have made it. If we were even more then twenty minutes later. They were planning on letting him die, Neji... we got lucky…" The thoughts Neji could hear were filled with the exact emotion Ino was currently feeling, even though it hardly showed on her face.

Neji locked eyes with her, and she frowned slightly. He responded in his mind, "Do you think Sakura knows?"

Ino shook her head. "No, she doesn't". Neji paused, and got a chance to look at Ino; she was tired, worn out, and going past her limit. Ino read these from him, and immediately retaliated.

"I'm fine" she pushed at him, lying.

"Don't push yourself, go rest, I don't want you passing out again" he thought immediately. She stuck her tongue out at him, which Shikamaru noticed. He looked at her oddly, and she blushed. "Mental convo" she mumbled. He nodded, and then decided on apologizing for earlier.

"Sorry about forgetting to pick you up" he said softly. Ino shrugged.

"There are more important things then my feelings" she said plainly.

"True" he answered. Ino stared at him. "Joking. Of course you're feelings are important. To me at least. Look, I really am sorry. I'll try not to let it happen again" he explained. Ino blushed, but then smiled. "Thank you Shika" she said softly. For some reason, he didn't really mind the nickname, and she didn't even notice she had used it.

They all sat around for a little while, no one really talking. "Well, Tenten?" Sakura asked after a little while. "Hm?" Tenten asked, confused.

Naruto decided to continue for her; "We all know you're little miss pep talk here so anything before we go to bed?"

Tenten laughed. "Little miss pep talk? Sheesh. I don't know. Makes me feel mushy, you'se know I love you, but I don't think I want to go into _why_" she said, and then teased "Which would probably be really hard, if you think about it".

Ino grunted, and threw a pillow at her. Of course, Tenten caught it.

"Ino-doll, work on your accuracy. That was about .25 inches off" Tenten told her.

Ino scoffed. "You're a freak" she fake shrieked. Tenten smiled happily at that comment, and shrugged while sharing a thought.

"We all are. All different. All weird. All **not **normal. Reminds me of Runaways, the Marvel comic. The group of kids are all kind of like outcasts, and it gets them down sometimes. The one girl Nico is talking to her best friend, Karolina, and says something on the lines of 'We're all falling apart' and Karolina just says 'We just need to learn to fall together'. Well that's us. At least we're here for each other, ya know?"

Neji stared at her. They weren't kidding. She really _was_ Little Miss Pep Talk.

Sasuke mumbled, "So much for no pep talk" Sakura laughed, well actually, they all did. Neji only gave a smirk, but anyone could tell he was laughing on the inside. Tenten squinted her eyes, and gave a small grunt.

--x--

A few hours later, they were all in bed, Lee was home and safe, and everything was all right. Well, Tenten wished it was anyway. She was in her bed, unable to sleep. Hinata had fallen asleep awhile ago, Tenten assumed. After using about twenty different methods of how to make yourself fall asleep, and checking them all of as 'don't work', she sighed. She slipped out of bed quietly, and walked out of the room, heading towards the kitchen.

When she got there, she saw Neji standing over the stove, putting tea bags in boiling water. "Couldn't sleep?" she asked. He looked over at her, made some sort of acknowledgement/grunt noise, and then finished up with his tea bags.

She went over to the fridge, and opened it up. She grabbed a bottle of mountain dew, and unscrewed the cap, shutting the fridge door with her hip.

"That's not going to help you fall back asleep" he told her, now finished with his tea.

"I should say the same to you" Tenten said, jarring her head in the direction of the tea; which, had caffeine in it.

He ignored it, "Tenten, you need sleep; eight hours" he told her. Tenten sighed. "It's not my fault I feel like the freaking energizer bunny" she responded. He assumed that was some sort of joke, but Tenten's humor never made much sense to him (or anyone, really).

He looked at her, she was two feet in front him, but she always felt so much further away. He didn't know she was thinking the same thing, nor did she.

"Sasuke's going to live, Lee came back unharmed, we've defeated most of the Newboes, broke into the organization's quarters in our territory, we're staying here for good now, and Sasuke has forced me to start planning for holidays. What could possibly be bothering you?" he asked, waiting for an answer.

Tenten dismissed it, "Sasuke wants to do something for the holiday?" she asked.

"You ignored the question" he stated matter-of-factly.

"I learned from the best" she quipped, meaning him. He raised an eyebrow, but inquired, "Well?"

"It is a good question, that of which I wish I knew the answer to" she finally replied. He nodded, slowly.

"I'm here if you need to talk" he told her.

She looked up at him, (if only he could see the look in her eye), and whispered "Thanks, and you know, same". He looked at her. _Doubt as __if he would ever need to need someone else._

"Neji, you can't be as perfect as you seem" she said, and he swore there was almost resentment on her voice.

"I can't?" he retorted, sarcastically. Tenten gave a 'ha ha' look.

"What are you doing tomorrow and Tuesday?" he finally asked her, after a short silence. Tenten looked at him like he had three heads. "Nothing; my classes aren't till next week" she finally stammered out.

He nodded again. "I have to go on a small road-trip, Maryland. Would you like to come?" he asked.

"We'd be back Wednesday night" he told her, when she looked like she was thinking. She seemingly snapped out of it.

"Oh. Yes, I'll come" she said. He made no motion of hearing her, but she knew he had.

She asked (to break the silence she knew would form) "What's it for?" She assumed it had something to do with the organization, and maybe he had a friend who could get them information or something.

"I have to meet with my uncle, Hinata's father. Family dinner. I'm allowed to bring a guest" he told her. Tenten raised an eyebrow, and then unbeknownst to herself, smiled. But then… she thought of something.

Her smile quickly faded, and she squeaked "Wait".

He looked at her, telling her to continue. "_Formal _dinner….?" She asked.

"You'd need a dress. We'll leave around three tomorrow; will that be enough time to find one with Sakura or Ino?" he replied easily.

Tenten nodded slowly. "I think, I mean I wouldn't really know, but… yeah" she summed up.

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to; this was a request not an order" he told her. Tenten smiled, "No. I want to go" she told him, not hesitating.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yep" she chirped, taking another sip of her soda.

"Seriously, you need sleep" he said after a few seconds.

"I don't want to leave you out here by yourself though" she mumbled. "I was alone before wasn't I?" he told her more then asked. She impulsively pointed out, "And then I came".

"You're point?" he inquired. "I really don't know" she said after a little while.

He smirked, and she laughed lightly. "No one deserves to be alone anyhow, even you Neji" she said nonchalantly. "Then I guess its good you came along" he mumbled. "That it is" she said melodramatically trying to sound like Yoda from Star Wars.

He snickered, which caused her to gasp. "Was that a laugh?" she asked, fake surprised. His face went stoic, but there was a gleam of amusement in his eye.

"Hmm, the great Hyuga can laugh" she mused.

"It was not a laugh, it was a snicker" he told her firmly. She bit her lip for a few seconds, but then doubled over and tried to stop laughing (which was really hurting her rib cage since she was trying to not be loud and was forcing it back). He stared at her funnily, and a moment later when she looked up at him, a huge smile on her face, he practically froze. He hadn't seen that smile in a _long_, long time.

"You have NO idea how funny that sounded, especially coming from you" she told him. It was his turn now, and he made a 'ha ha' face.

"May I ask what the family business is?" she asked, thinking back to the Maryland trip suddenly. Neji shrugged. "I do not know. I received a letter a week ago; Hinata didn't receive one, so I am unsure of what it is for. But, I was told it was of major importance, a formal dinner with the family, and a date could be brought"

"DATE?" Tenten choked out. Neji raised an eyebrow, "Date. Guest. Straggler. Same difference" he said flatly. She folded her arms over, "I hope you're not considering me a straggler". He looked at her scornfully, "Hardly. You're much more put-together then most girls" he said.

"Was that a compliment?" she inquired.

"Yes" he said in monotone.

"Your tea is done" she told him emphatically.

"Hm?" he questioned, just as it started to whistle.

He quickly took a step over, and pushed it onto the other side of the stove.

"Thanks" he mumbled.

"Mhm" she said cheerfully, and grabbed a mug for him. She slid it over, and he caught it easily. He poured some of the hot tea into it, and held it up to her, in a 'do you want some?' way. She shook her head.

"No thanks" she said amiably, and walked over to the small kitchen table. He put the kettle down, turned the stove off, and joined her.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, after a few moments. He was sipping his tea silently, and she was leaning back, her eyes closed, in a peaceful state.

"Why?" he inquired.

"Why not?" she retorted oh-so-wittily. He glared at her, but it's not like she was looking.

"Nothing important" he answered.

"Who are you to say it's not important? Tell me" she continued. He stared at her, like she was on crack or some ugly drug.

"You can stop staring at me like I'm crazy now, and answer the question" she said after a few seconds.

"I'm thinking about Sakura" he answered. Tenten inwardly flinched. _What the HELL?_

"Oh?" she managed. Her stomach felt uneasy and she didn't trust her facial expression (was she really getting this upset?) even in the dark.

"I think she's the reason Sasuke wants to do a real Christmas. Sakura was most upset we only had a Secret Santa" he continued. Tenten opened her eyes, a somewhat pained-hopeful expression on her face. "You're thinking about that?" she asked. He inwardly felt a pang of guilt.

For some reason thinking about Sakura around Tenten felt… wrong? He didn't know. He was thinking about Sasuke and Sakura, but mostly Sakura since he was remembering when she had flipped out about the Secret Santa. She ranted on about how it was hard to shop for 'certain' people and how she wanted to get a gift for _everyone_. Neji assumed she had gotten Sasuke and didn't know what to get, but when he received his gift - a pink scarf - he realized that she had had him. _And _how much she **really** didn't like Secret Santa.

"Yes. Why?" he replied. They're eyes had adjusted pretty well now. He saw her face turn a light pinkish color.

"Oh, I thought you meant like.. you .. were thinking about her.. like… I don't know" she mumbled. Neji realized what she thought he was thinking, and he drew back.

"Uh, no" he said pointedly. Tenten laughed nervously, but then bit her lip looking at him, not sure what was 'next'.

Neji took a few more sips of his tea, then got up and dumped it out. He walked back over to Tenten, and extended his hand towards her. She looked at him questioningly, as she took it. He pulled her up lightly, and slowly led her back towards the hallway, stopping at her and Hinata's bedroom door. He let go of her hand, and looked at her.

"Energizer bunny has to wear out some time" he said quietly, and brushed away one of her bangs that was covering her eye. Then he turned around and went to his room, as casually as he would've he had announced that he was leaving to move to Brazil to study a newfound spider species. Tenten stood there with a bit of a shocked expression on her face, until she felt his weight switch from the floor to the bed. Then she quietly opened up her door, and quickly climbed into bed… Too much would be on her mind tonight, to even _think_ about sleeping.

* * *

**Straggler;**

I mean the word as in just some girl he could of picked up off the streets. Not like a prostitute, but like just some slut who only had looks. Basically, "just another girl". Like a straggling hair, is "just another hair". Sorry if that was confusing.

**Review Please:D**

& if there are any questions, feel free to ask away.

_I'd like to "dedicate" this chapter to SnowCharms_. Her/His reviews are basically the only reason this story will (or, might) make sense in future chapters :D!

**And sorry it was kind of short.** I dont have the next part written. Well, i HAD it written, but i forgot to save it, and never went back to rewrite it. So i'll get to that sometime this weekend and have it posted before Friday.

Otherwise, back to Friday night, Saturday morning postings :D!


	6. Escape to Burger King

**Is There Supernatural Love?**

Chapter 6: The Escape to Burger King

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything I mention, including Naruto and BK.

A/N: The first half had to be rewritten. Just, an FYI. & yes, there's _"bad" language_. But, I've seen it worse in other T-rated fics. I hope it's okay.

& "Ine" is pronounced "Eeen"

* * *

**"There is never jealousy where there is not strong regard"**

--Washington Irving

* * *

Just like any other, the next day came.

Sakura, Tenten, and Neji were already out and about, since their schedules ran earlier in the morning. Naruto and Hinata were also out, and Lee was who-knows-where. Sasuke was casually watching TV in the living room; clearly, a new favorite pastime for him.

Shikamaru started his day around eleven thirty, making breakfast in the kitchen. He was meticulously buttering a freshly toasted waffle, when he heard someone behind him. It didn't take long to figure out whom.

Ino's light footsteps were dancing around, and he heard her singing some rap song he didn't know.

"Good morning, Shika!" she paused her singing, giving the happy greeting and snatching some juice from the fridge. He didn't bother to reply, but nodded to himself. She was used to his not taking the time to use his vocal cords and speak; god-forbid that might waste too much energy, and all.

"What are you doing today?" she asked casually, while pouring the OJ.

"Relaxing" was the simple answer; it really wasn't anything out of the usual.

"Of course. Ah, I'm definitely running late. I'm supposed to meet up with the girls at Mickey D's in like five minutes, but I guess I'm going to be a little late" she rambled, and then started downing the juice.

He was finished buttering his waffles, so he threw the knife in the sink, and turned with the butter in hand.

He got a brief look at her, and his impulsive reply was "Interesting".

She looked at him confused.

"What? Not really. I've done more exciting things than be late for a brunch with the other cheerleaders"

"That's not what I meant" he mumbled, putting the butter back into the fridge, a discontented look on his face.

"Oh?" she asked, curiously wondering what was then. I mean, if he actually took the precious few seconds to mumble something, it must have been of some importance.

He looked back over to her, and got a better look at the "interesting". It was simply Ino's outfit. She usually wore "attractive" outfits, but this one was a little over the top; for her, at least. She had on a bright blue strapless top, that hugged her tightly and reached right above her belly button. Her tan shoulders were sleek in glitter, only attracting more attention to the lack of cover. The small shirt was accompanied by low-rise Daisy Duke light-denim shorts, with the classic ripped look. With her hair tossed into a pony tail, silver flip flops, and plenty of excessive silver jewelry, she succeeded in looking like a _tramp._

She was able to realize what he was talking about, when his analyzing eyes skimmed over her new outfit.

"Something wrong with it?" she asked obliviously, plucking at the hem of the shorts.

"I guess it depends on what you were aiming for" he answered sharply. "Uh…" if she was going to continue, he didn't give her time to.

"It's an A plus if you were shooting for trash"

She blinked -- hurt, confused. It didn't last long though; her personality made her moods waver too much, even in just two seconds.

"Are you calling me a whore?" she asked, anger already laced in her tone.

He looked at her blankly, except for the anger that was also in his eyes. She comprehended that as a yes. He meant for her to.

"What the hell Shikamaru!?" she practically shrieked, her eyebrows furrowing, the steam almost visible from her ears.

He just shook his head, looking away in disgust. She was beyond astonished, and beyond frustrated.

"You _so_ do not have the right to judge me" she snapped angrily. He only looked back at her, the scowl clear on his face.

"Look, just leave. If you want to go out there looking like a slut, then go right ahead" he said bitterly. She didn't let the words sink in, but shot back a response immediately.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?"

He gave her a look of disbelief. "_My_ problem? I'm not the one who's planning on walking outside looking like an _easy button_" he retorted harshly.

She had enough. "Fuck you, Shikamaru!" she yelled, snatching her purse and turning around.

"No, but probably the next guy that comes by" he mumbled caustically.

She didn't have enough energy to turn around and slap him, so she clutched onto her purse harder, and swiftly left the house. She didn't get the last word, but she slammed the door hard, and let his genius-mind wonder if she had had enough power to break the hinge off.

She misunderstood how furious he was though, so his mind didn't even do _that._ Instead, he slammed his fist onto the counter, missing his waffles by just an inch. After that, he stormed off to his room, and absentmindedly started blasting music from his stereo.

Sasuke grunted, overhearing it all. He turned the television off, and slowly got up from the couch. He, and his injured self, made the way down the hallway and into Shikamaru's room. Shikamaru looked up at the Uchiha, and grunted malcontently. He lowered the music some, assuming that that was the problem, and then looked back to Sasuke, waiting for him to leave.

But he didn't. "We're going to burger king" Sasuke finally said.

"No" Shikamaru replied tersely, attitude from the fight still clear on his face, through his voice, and in his mood.

"Yeah. You're driving" Sasuke told him indifferently, and started limping out towards the front door, still in his flannel PJ pants and blue shirt. Shikamaru grunted, snapped off the stereo, and got up – and not as the happiest camper.

Twenty minutes later they were about to pull into the drive-thru, when Sasuke pointed to a spot in the parking lot.

"Just go in and get it" he told Shikamaru. He rolled his eyes, wondering why he was listening to his friend in the first place.

"Troublesome..." He reversed a little, and then pulled into the spot.

"You're not dressed" Shikamaru pointed out. "

Yeah, go get it for me. A number 4" Sasuke responded, closing his eyes tiredly.

_Unbeliavable_. Shikamaru sighed, got out, and headed up to Burger King.

He waited in line, ordered the number four, and stood aside waiting for it. He was reading the fine print on something, when he heard a girl shriek, "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE". He raised an eyebrow, and watched as a terrified employee came back and mumbled something to the manager, a short woman with long gray-blonde hair thrown into a pony tail, glasses, and a scowl on her face.

He slowly walked over to where the employee once was, and where the manager would probably be going, and saw someone in a booth seat. A girl - blonde hair, her head in her hands. He knew he would've recognized her anywhere. He slowly walked over to her, "Shouldn't be so troublesome to the workers…"he told Ino, gently placing a hand on her shoulder, which was now not bare. She had on an oversized blue sweater that belonged to Naruto, that she probably had found in the car.

She looked up at him; her eyes were red, her mascara had run down her face, and she looked extremely tired. She didn't say anything, she couldn't. She could only look down -- mad, upset, angry, embarrassed, infuriated, depressed.

He rubbed her shoulder lightly, and murmured "Come on, let's go for a walk". She didn't move. "Ine…" he mumbled, reaching out his other hand, and lightly lifting her chin up. She mumbled a 'yeah okay' and got up, letting his hand fall away.

They walked out the exit, passed the back parking lot, and onto a side walk by some outlets. All though it was actually hot out, she had her arms folded over and the long baggy sleeves tucked into her arms. Shikamaru wasn't sure how to start it, so he just went with it…

"I didn't mean for us to… fight earlier" he said slowly. Ino looked up at the sky, just thinking. He sighed, slightly annoyed.

"I thought you liked watching the clouds" she mumbled.

"That's irrelevant" he mumbled back. She shrugged.

"Look, Ine, I'm sorry… You're not a whore—" he started, before she cut him off. "No. But definitely a slut. You were right" she said plainly, looking over to him.

Shikamaru shook his head, "No, Ino—" she cut him off again.

"It's fine. You had every right to be mad. I wouldn't want to live with someone like me either" she said simply.

"I wasn't mad …about that" he said, struggling with his words. Ino shrugged.

"Shikamaru, it's okay. You don't have to 'explain yourself' or anything" she said blatantly.

Shikamaru was getting frustrated.

"No, Ino, _**I do."**_ he said sharply. After a sigh, he continued on. "Its just when you go out like _that_ there are pig headed idiots and…I don't want to see you get harassed or… taken advantage of"

He was trying to explain; he didn't really get it himself, so it was pretty hard. Ino looked down, fire in her eyes.

"I can take care of myself; I wouldn't let some guy try something on me" she told him, a small hint of fierceness on her voice.

"I know but that doesn't mean I don't worry"

Ino raised an eyebrow, and asked (as if doubting herself) "Why should you worry about me? There are more important things and there's Sakura and Hinata and Tenten".

Shikamaru impulsively replied, "Because I don't care for them like I care for you".

Ino stared at him with cold mock, as she grunted "Which apparently isn't much".

He put a hand firmly on her shoulder, positioning her so she was facing him. "No, it's actually a lot. You're the most troublesome woman I know…" he growled furiously, and she visibly flinched.

"But you're the only one who I have doubt in my mind is completely… worth it" he finished, softly, almost inaudibly at the end.

She stared at him blankly, but inside she was a mess of overwhelming feelings that could not be placed in any logical order or reasoning.

"I'm sorry if I flip out on you when you dress like that or date those guys but it makes me frustrated when they don't know how great you are and only see the looks. I guess it makes me mad that you hang around like that with them because I know you can do so much better and find someone who actually cares about _you_"

Ino's eyes changed from the cold, sarcastic bitch, to the upset embarrassed teenage girl that desperately needed him. The longing was painfully in her eyes, and tears started to form. He quickly pulled her into him, and she cried softly into his chest. He was stroking her hair, murmuring incoherent things once in awhile.

"I'm so sorry Shika-kun" she mumbled, unable to look up at him.

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it, let's just go home and relax…" he whispered soflty. Ino nodded, slowly releasing herself from his arms. She wiped her eyes with the long blue sleeves, and found his small smile extremely comforting. She smiled back a little too, and then he led her to the car.

Ino said hello to Sasuke, sitting in the back seat, and failed to notice the satisfied smirk on his face. Shikamaru, however did, and rolled his eyes. He turned up the music, which Ino immediately starting signing along to.

As they pulled out, Sasuke suddenly remembered something. "Hey, wait. Where's my food?"

Shikamaru didn't answer, but sent him a satisfied smirk, continuing to drive home.

* * *

Thanks to SnowCharms, whos _is_ a girl (im such an air-head sometimes), and Maki-Zushi:D

**Review!! Please?** Only two reviews for last chapter was really discouraging..


	7. Revelations & Prep for Maryland

**Is There Supernatural Love?**

Chapter 7: Revelations & Prep For Maryland

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. I mean, we dont want the world to end :)

**A/N:** I re-read last chapter. And cracked up. It was so obvious where I had stopped freshly writing, and turned to what was previously written. "Sasuke grunted, overhearing it all". That really just made me laugh xD

**ANYWAY!** I wont be back til January. Leaving for Vacation. Have a good Holiday!

&by the way, _I really hate this chapter_. But I didn't know how to make it better.

* * *

**"You don't get to choose when you're going to die. Or when. You can only decide how you're going to live. Now"**

Joan Baez

* * *

Ino went to the bathroom and decided on getting a long bath to restart her day. Shikamaru went to the living room and popped in Star Wars: A New hope, and lazily started his own day. Sasuke went back to his room, which (thank kami-sama!) had no Naruto in it, crawled onto the bed, laying there with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. 

He was lost in pointless thoughts, when he heard two hard knocks on the door. He didn't say anything, and a few seconds later he saw the door slowly open. He flicked his eyes over to see who it was, and saw Sakura. She smiled sadly.

"Uh, check up" she explained.

She was in dark denim jeans that fit tightly; probably Ino's since she was a bit smaller then Sakura, who had lost all that weight. Then she had on a black cameo that mixed in with the black bra. She placed a little white kit down by her feet, her toes squirming; which were covered in black socks.

"Why the sullen colors?" he asked, returning his gaze to the ceiling.

She simply shrugged, and went to the other side of the room, then dragged the chair over. She sat down, and then leaned over to get some stuff out of her kit.

"Uh… shirt" she mumbled, placing some wrap and Hinata's homemade healing medicine in her lap, and holding her hands hesitantly towards him.

He grunted, but then lifted his hands down to remove his shirt. She blushed slightly, and turned her gaze away.

Sasuke smirked.

"Next?"

Sakura quickly looked back, saw his smirk, and tried not to blush harder.

"Right" she muttered, and then medical instincts took over. She leaned over him, and her hands started to work meticulously on checking for cracked ribs or weak tissue.

She felt some things, but nothing certain.

"It'd be easier if… well do you remember where you got hit?" she asked uneasily.

"Head, stomach, knee" he replied. He expected a scowl, but instead saw a frown.

"Okay" she said, barely audible, and then reached into her lap, grabbing the medicine. She unscrewed the lid, and then dipped her fingers in the peach colored cream.

He held back from cringing, as she rubbed the cream in on his ribs and abdomen. It was cold, and her touch felt too good. When she finished up on his stomach, she grabbed a little more cream, and then started working on his knee, frowning at the thought of what might have caused it.

"Sakura, stop frowning"

She didn't say anything, but kept on rubbing in the cream, if anything harder. He clenched his jaw.

"Are you doing that on purpose?" he asked, annoyed.

"Huh?" she asked, innocently looking up at him. She really had no clue.

"Hn."

She finished up his knee, and then moved onto the head wound. There was a silence as she removed the band-aid, and then started to lightly apply the medicine. Sasuke stared at her, watching every move, ignoring the stinging pain that medicine caused. Eventually he spoke up.

"Naruto said you yelled at me" he said flatly.

Sakura looked at him confused, as she stared down at him, pausing her medical work.

"Last night" he hinted. Sakura thought about it, and then realized what he meant.

"Of course I yelled at you, baka" she replied hoarsely.

"Why?" he asked in monotone.

Sakura ignored the question, and grabbed one of the special bandages from her kit.

"Saki…" he mumbled. She looked up at him, surprised.

"Saki?" she repeated. Sasuke dismissed it.

"You're not going to explain why you yelled at me while I layed unconscious on the floor?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, ignoring the twitch it brought from the pain.

"Well technically you were in my arms, so you weren't _on the floor_" she corrected him.

He smirked. "Why was in your arms?" he asked, teasing now.

Sakura frowned. "It's not funny Sasuke-kun, I thought you were going to die" she said seriously.

Sasuke's smirk disappeared, as he realized just how _serious_ she was.

"If have a premonition of my own death, it will be about four days before. I'll know when I'm about to pass" he told her.

"But I wont" she whispered.

"No?"

She put the band aid on his forehead, smoothed it out, and then relaxed back in the chair.

"You wouldn't tell me. You never tell me your premonitions" she said, tiredly pushing back some of her hair.

He leaned up, ignoring the pain in his stomach, and slipped his legs down, which actually went in like a jig saw puzzle with her own legs. Sakura's eyes widened, feeling his legs so close to her own; the intimate contact was too much for her already whirling emotions.

"Saki…" she didn't even let him finish. **(A/N: I completely pulled the Saki thing out of thin air. I just needed something to go with for this part)**

She pushed her chair back, removing herself from such a close proximity, and then stood up.

"Why are you calling me that?" she asked. Sasuke stood up, an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know… isn't it short for Sakura-chan?"

."Why would you call me that!?"

"Why do you call me Sasuke-kun?" he retorted.

She impulsively replied, "Cause I like you."

Then she realized what she had just said, and her face showed pure horror, and major blushing.

Sasuke smirked, "You do, do you?"

Sakura turned her head sideways, not answering. He walked over to her, oddly close, and raised his hand to her chin, positioning her face towards him. Sakura stared up at him, suprisingly only thinking how frustrating it was that he was inches taller.

"Just admit it" he mumbled softly. Sakura stared at him, confused. His response- he leaned in, and gave her a chaste kiss. With that, he left his room, leaving her standing there; _completely dumfounded_.

Later that day, around one thirty, it was due for Sasuke's next check up. Therefore, Sakura was standing outside his bedroom door, just waiting there. Her little white kit was hanging in her left hand limply, while she was picking at the gray nail polish on her thumb with that pointer finger. Multiple times she had gotten as far as to raise her hand to the door, and almost knock. But, she never really landed her fist on the door; well, atleast loud enough to make a noise.

Sighing, after a short little mental pep talk, she brought her clenched fist to the door, tightly closed her eyes, and headed in for a quick pound on the door. The only problem was, when she sent her fist towards the door, Sasuke had opened it at the same time, and she pretty much hit him in the face.

In less then two seconds, she hit him square in the nose, then lost balance, and tumbled onto him, knocking him down, and landing on him. Immediately her hand flew to his face, medically inspecting to see if it was broken. She took a breath of relief, and whispered "Not broken".

He scowled. "Still hurts" he mumbled, and his hand went to his face, holding the side of his nose.

She was staring into his eyes, her fingers still lingering right over his nose, her hand hovering there, time almost frozen. He stopped concentrating on his nose then, and looked up at her. She had this bittersweet-like longing look on her face. After a few seconds, Sasuke made an impulsive move.

He slipped his hand around hers, the one skimming his face, clasped it shut, wrapped his other arm around her, and flipped it over; so he was on top now, and she was pinned down. She let out a sharp breath, as her head thumped down on the ground lightly. She was staring at him, not with surprise, but with some sort of apathetic face.

Still gripping onto her hand, which was shoved between the two, he leaned down; there lips only an inch apart. Still, no reaction from Sakura.

He brought is lips on hers, and whispered "You don't want this?"

She blinked…. And then lifted her head up, erasing the distance between them. Sasuke immediately reacted, and let go of her hand, instead placing it behind her head, supporting her up.

Sakura felt like she was in a whole different world, as she lifted her hands up, running her fingers through his chicken-ass hair. When she felt Sasuke's tongue gliding softly over her bottom lip, she didn't mind at all to comply.

Five minutes later, Sakura had her head titled to the side, taking in breaths. Sasuke had his forehead resting on the floor, where her head would have been if not tilted. After a few seconds, Sakura asked, her eyes staring across the room from the floor still,

"Is this real, or some sick joke of an illusion?"

He gave an amused grunt, as he pushed himself off her, and then lay on his back, hands tucked behind his head.

"Real" he answered, when she looked back over towards him.

"Really…" she mumbled, focusing her attention on the ceiling.

"Er, why?" she finally asked, after another moment or two of silence.

"Really going to make me say it?" he asked, turning towards her.

She took her eyes off the ceiling, and looked over to him with a small smile. That was pretty much a yes.

He thought about it, and finally answered, emotion completely hidden of course, "I… love you"

Sakura's eyes widened slightly, smile seemingly faltering for the surprised look that doubled over her. But after a few seconds of feeling like the deer in the headlights, she whispered "I love you too"

The moment was interrupted when Shikamaru walked past the door. He stopped, and looked over at his two friends staring at each other, while lying on the floor. He rolled his eyes, and kept on walking, as the two had scrambled up (Sasuke in a more less ego-inflating way).

Around two o'clock, everyone was home. Sakura and Tenten got back from a successful dress shopping, Ino and Shikamaru had decided to stay in all day and watch Star Wars 4-6, Lee got back and had joined them for the last movie, Sasuke was pretty much all better, just a little tired, and a band aid over his head wound, but his bangs flapped over that. Neji was out all day working with outside sources, but when he got home they met up at the table for a meeting.

"Weekly update…" Neji started.

Ino yawned, "Yes you're leaving for Maryland in an hour and you'll be back Wednesday" she muttered, wanting to get past this and see who he would put in charge while he was gone.

Neji stared at her, "Have you been reading my mind?" he asked.

She shook her head, in a 'hell no!' kind of way.

"I saw the invitation in the trash. So, are you going to bring one of us oh-so lucky ladies with ya?" Ino asked, knowing he'd say a very blunt 'no'.

"Tenten will be coming with me" he told her. Ino choked on… nothing.

Shikamaru patted her back, rolling his eyes, half-heartedly smiling though. Lee gasped, and rushed over to Ino screaming if she was okay. Tenten couldn't help but laugh, and Sakura was shaking her head, but a small smile dancing on her lips as well.

"Anyway, we'll be back Wednesday. Hinata-san, uncle Hiashi invited me for a formal dinner to talk with the family, I have no idea why. Would you happen to have a guess?"

He was asking her this as if it were professional business, not family matters.

Hinata shrugged slightly.

"Well, w-when I turn eighteen I a-am supposed t-to go visit them so w-we could discuss a-about my future. Even t-though Hanabi h-has taken my p-place, they s-still want t-to know w-what I'm up t-too. You n-never went to v-visit when y-you were e-eighteen, d-did y-you?" she told/asked him, completely on edge about talking about this in front of everyone.

Naruto reached his arm over, and placed it on her hand, which caused her to turn bright pink, and look over to him. He smiled reassuringly at her, and told her softly "Don't worry so much about it Hinata-chan"

She nodded, and smiled lightly back at him. Neji just sighed.

"I suppose that might be why. Well, in my absence Sasuke will be in my place. Sakura I want you watching over everyone though, including Sasuke, especially with the recent injuries. And Ino…" he started, knowing that Ino really wanted a job, and had been upset the last few times when he gave the position to Tenten.

"Yeah?" Ino asked, her eyes gleaming with shy (GASP) nervousness. He looked at her sternly; this was not a game.

"You're in charge of knowing where everyone is, at whatever time. If I call, I want to know _exactly_ where everyone is. You better make sure you know" he told her.

Ino nodded, 'affirmative', and then smiled happily when Neji loosened up a bit himself.

"I can't restrict anything you do, but be careful. If you go somewhere with Sakura, leave someone else here and make sure Ino's on task. And don't let Lee go on anymore mini-road trips while I'm not here" he told Sasuke.

Sasuke flicked his finger; their silent language. Neji nodded, and looked over to Naruto.

"Naruto, take care of Hinata-san" he told him. Naruto smiled, and nudged Hinata happily.

Neji looked like he was going to repeal that, but Tenten coughed. He looked over to her, and she smiled, with a "take-it-back-and-I'll-kill-you" look in her eyes.

He sighed, and then looked over to give Naruto a stern look to complete it.

Then he moved onto Shikamaru.

"I heard about the fiasco this morning. I don't want that again. I don't care if you want to rip each others throats out, _stay in line_" he told him, and then glanced at Ino also.

She flushed with embarrassment, and nodded. Lee looked confused, but Neji looked over to him.

"Lee, you're in charge of making sure everyone stays youthful in a safe way, and don't get yourself captured"

Lee only had super speed, and for some reason that made the organization think he was weak. But, he definitely wasn't. Lee smiled brightly, and Neji could feel Tenten's eyes on him.

He looked over to her, and she whispered behind her hand, "You're encouraging Lee to force youthfulness upon them?"

Neji smirked. "Yes" he said simply, and looked over to Hinata. "Stay safe, I trust if everyone else breaks down, you'll be able to pull it together for us".

If you really thought about it, Hinata still showed signs of being a Hyuuga, excluding the eye trait. Even if she blushed uncontrollably and was shy, she still kept her emotions in check and stayed in control instead of freaking out. She took stress well, excluding Naruto-inflicted stress. Hopefully nothing would happen to Naruto. Hinata nodded sharply, and he knew she would be fine. Naruto wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"All right, incase you're wondering about today's reports… it's preferably worse then usual. Robert LeFina, one of the men who had control for us in Camden County, was murdered. From who, the police don't know, but I have a pretty good idea. Right now, Camden County is beyond off limits. Got it?" he told them.

They all nodded, even Tenten who wouldn't be there.

"Anything else?" Sakura asked who had actually been taking down notes.

"I guess not. You have our cell phones; call for anything. I'll also leave the Hyuuga Mansion number on the fridge just incase" he told them. Sakura nodded, scribbling everything he said. Sasuke looked over at everything she had written; pretty much everything Neji said word for word in a neat, perfect cursive. She looked up at him, and he whispered "Perfectionist".

She smiled innocently, and he rolled his eyes playfully. Tenten saw it all, and was smirking happily.

Uchiha was so absorbed he actually missed her smirking; Neji didn't though. The rest of them started talking again, and he turned to Tenten.

"What?" he asked her, which caused her to snap out of her smirk and look up at him.

"Nothing, just Uchiha totally getting a soft spot for Sakura" she mumbled nonchalantly.

Neji raised an eyebrow and glanced that way. Sasuke didn't have a scowl on his face like he usually did, but instead was listening to Sakura with … welcoming eyes? Maybe?

"Love interest ordeals aren't my business" he said, turning back to Tenten, emotionless.

Tenten stared up at him, a serious look on her face. Then she broke out into a smile.

"Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that. Trust me, once you get a little bit of gossip, you wont be able to stop. Its like …"

Neji decided to finish her sentence. "Like tequila?"

Tenten narrowed her eyes at him. "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

He smirked and turned away. _That was a no._

Hinata and Neji discussed some family relateed things, and then Neji got up to go make a phone call. Hinata quickly went over to Tenten, smiling.

Tenten looked at her, "You're going to tell me what I need to know, right?" Tenten said more then asked, pleadingly hopeful. Hinata nodded quickly, and started telling Tenten about different mannerisms and how to act, how to eat, how to sleep (oh goodness this would be tough!), ect. Tenten tried not to get intimated though, and a few moments later she left to go do last minute packing.

She packed six outfits which included three sundresses, three pajamas, two pairs of comfy clothes, an extra pair of jeans, a very fancy blouse, underwear, bras, four different pairs of shoes, high heels for her formal dress, her dress for the dinner, a cocktail partying dress that Sakura said she should get just incase, shoes for that, shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, toothpaste, her brown sugar cinnamon perfume she always wore, a newer pink petunia perfume she had never ever tried, her hair brush, scrunchies, and an odd assortment of clips and hair sticks.

She had it all packed up, and then her formal dress in a zip up like cover, on a hanger. She looked herself over in the mirror, it had to be comfy clothes, but also acceptable for the first appearance at the Hyuuga mansion. She had her hair in the two buns, her bangs straightened so they flapped over her forehead with a little bit more 'oomph', a light blue t-shirt and dark blue Bermuda shorts, with white sneakers, a white bracelet and a white satin choker.

She shrugged, and grabbed her bag and the dress. She got down the hall, and placed it lightly down close to the door. Neji would probably want to leave ten minutes before three; she had ten minutes. She went back to her room and grabbed a few books, her iPod, and a few CD's she thought Neji would also like.

Hinata watched Tenten go back from the room to the door way, continuously bringing out stuff she thought she'd need for the car ride. Hinata smiled; she was very proud of her cousin for inviting Tenten. As horrible as meeting her dad would most likely be, it was probably the biggest thing Neji could do to show Tenten that he trusted her and appreciated her for being around. He wasn't so wise with words, but this showed just that. She hoped Tenten knew that.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally the start of Nej-Ten, huh? ;D &if you go and re-read the quotes in the beginning, once your done reading, I think you'll realize they tie in a little. 

It's not just me throwing random crap at you. Hehe.

&THANKYOU!! -- Maki-Zushi, SnowCharms, Toad321, & PurpleWolfStar35

**REVIEW?!** It's appreciated.


	8. Arriving in Maryland

**Is There Supernatural Love?**

Chapter 8: Arriving in Maryland

**A/N:** The quote has nothing to do with the chapter this time, couldn't find one that fit well. But i love it anyway!

&yes, I'm home from PA. Hope you guys had good holidays!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, my cousin's urban defintion of "zapping", or the numerous songs I mention :)

* * *

**"I met in the street a very poor young man who was in love. His hat was old, his coat worn, his cloak was out at the elbows, **

**the water passed through his shoes-- and the stars through his soul."**

Victor Hugo

* * *

Hinata continued thinking, when someone suddenly snuck up on her from behind and 'zapped' her. Zapping -- when you snuck up on someone and then dug your pointer finger into there sides and tickled with one finger. It didn't hurt per se, but it made you jump and then reach to put pressure on your side.

Well, Hinata _did_ jump, and when she criss-crossed her arms over to feel her sides, she accidently caught the person's hands and placed them right above her hips. She looked up, to see Naruto grinning down at her; he was a few inches taller. She blushed, and let go of his hands immediately.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun" she mumbled softly.

He removed his own hands and put one on her shoulder, shaking it playfully.

"Don't apologize Hinata-chan. You just got to learn how to fight back. Next time someone sneaks up on you, turn around and hit 'em!" he exclaimed, still grinning like a fool.

Hinata laughed and returned the smile.

"I'll t-try next t-time, Naruto-kun" she told him, feeling insecure and confident at the same time.

He gave her his lame attempt at the 'nice guy pose' and she laughed again. She loved being around Naruto; he always made her feel hap-no, happy wasn't enough. More like relieved and refreshed -- to know that no matter how wrong something could be, he'd still be there to flash an amazing smile, crack a lame joke, and laugh (even if it wasn't the appropriate time).

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" he asked, walking over to get a cup from the cabinet.

"N-nothing, just h-hanging around" she told him, watching him go over and put ice into the cup.

"Wanna catch a movie? I heard The Brave One was awesome" he asked her.

Hinata nodded eagerly.

"S-sure" she replied.

He smiled as he dumped a coke into the ice-cup.

"Okay I'll go look at movie times" he told her, and then left with one last smile, heading for the computer in Shikamaru's room.

She ran for her room, and brushed her short hair, watching as it flung out gracefully. Then she put a dark blue, sky blue, purple, lavender, hunter green, and sea foam plaid open button collar over her white tank top. She slipped out of her pink sweat pants, and into jean capri's. She slid on her silver anklet; it was actually a gift from Naruto a year ago for her sweet sixteen (she knew Sakura probably helped him pick it out, because usually he just gave out ramen coupons that he'd 'help her use'). Then she put on pink flip flops and headed back out to the kitchen.

Naruto returned about ten minutes later with orange shorts, a white shirt with orange outline (think the baseball practice shirt all the guys wear), and his usual blue/orange running shoes. His blonde hair was spiked up in its usual unruliness that she had grown to love, and his cerulean eyes shown excitedly.

"It starts in an hour, ready?" he asked. Hinata smiled, while nodding, and they headed out.

-x-

Tenten and Neji were now in the car, and Tenten was frowning uncontrollably. No music, no talking, no nothing; just complete silence. It had been about twenty minutes, and they were on the highway going at a steady rate of sixty miles per hour.

Tenten groaned, slumping down further. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he said more then asked. Te

nten gave him a look, not answering. He mentally shrugged, and kept on driving as if nothing had happened. She could only glower.

After a minute, she released her glare, and looked back out the window. Her leg was twitching with anxiety, and she didn't know how much longer she'd be able to stay quiet. One minute.. Two minutes… Three minutes… Four minutes… Five minutes… Six minutes..

Tenten sighed loudly, and then quickly shot up, finally having enough. She rolled down her window, then reached over Neji to roll his down. She ignored his questioning look, as she snapped off the A/C, grabbed a CD from a little bag in front of her, put it in the player, and turned it all the way up. Before Ne ji could say anything "Renegade- Styx" was blasting, and the comfortable (for him anyway) silence was broken. Okay, wait, make that completely _mutilated._

He set his jaw, not looking over to her. All though, he was curious about her taste of music; he didn't take her as the classical rock type of person. She looked more… techno-ey.

_Oh Mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law_

_Law man has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home_

_The jig is up, the news is out_

_They finally found me_

_The renegade who had it made_

_Retrieved for a bounty_

_Never more to go astray_

_This'll be the end today_

_Of the wanted man_

Well, she definitely knew the words. She looked peaceful now, and he didn't mind (too much) the loud obnoxiousness she had thrusted upon them. And the next few hours went like this, with random songs, not just Styx. Cher – Believe, Aly & AJ – Silence, Haddaway – What Is Love?, Here We Are – Breaking Benjamin, All Around Me – Flyleaf, Cry For you – September, Somebody Told Me – The Killers, Welcome to the Machine – Pink Floyd, And She Said – Lucas Prata, ect.

-x-

"Lloyd, look!" a man exclaimed.

He was tall, muscular, dark -- and dressed in black, identical to the man a few feet away from him. The other man, Lloyd, walked over begrudgingly. The two were guards, stuck in a small shack outside of the Hyuuga Mansion, and anticipating the arrival of the Neji-kid while watching over the perimeters, via cameras.

"What is it now, Mark?" Lloyd grumbled, following the younger man's gaze.

It was on one of the many small televions that were showing different area's of the outer areas. The one that Mark was focused on, showed a car driving up to the mansion.

"I dont believe it..." Lloyd mumbled.

It was easy to tell from the large, opaque eyes and long brown hair that the driver was Neji Hyuuga. But, next to him, in the passenger's seat, was a young woman.

"He actually brought a girl" Mark whispered, saying the unthinkable outloud.

The car in the screen drove out of vision, and the view changed to a different angle on a different screen. Both men glanced at it, and saw that the car was stopped. They briefly wondered why, before realizing it was because the Hyuuga was stopped at the gates.

"Ah! Let him in!" Lloyd yelled to his subordinate, before walking outside so he could personally greet the boy, and his _guest._

The large iron gates opened smoothly, and Neji's car moved slowly along the rocky path, through the gates. Neji halted the car though, when he saw the guard coming out of the shack. He rolled down his window, and waited expectantly.

"Uh, hello sir! Welcome home" Lloyd smiled, an ugly smile.

Neji didn't even chance to think about the ways he could kill the man, for actually having the nerve to call it _home, _for Lloyd's eyes crept over to take a look at Tenten. Curiousity was clearly enthralling the man, and Neji glared at him. Tenten just smiled uneasily, glancing at Neji to do something.

"Well, we'll be going now" Neji said curtly, and rolled up his window, driving foward.

Tenten shivered. "Ugh, that man's creepy" she mumbled.

Neji said nothing, as he directed the car down the winding "driveway" that went on for almost a mile.

After what seemed like forever, they reached the mansion. Tenten was absolutely awestruck.

It was bigger then she could have imagined, with stony-white columns in the front, and fancy brown brick on random squares of the many stories. The gardens surronding it were filled with beautiful, bright colors, and the sound of water fountains entered Tenten's ears. It was simple enough to be exotically beautiful.

Neji grunted; obviously not as amused as she. He nodded his head towards the huge front door, and walked towards it. Taking one last glance from the outside view before she scrambled to follow Neji, she smiled enthusiastically.

When they reached inside, it was even more amazing then the outside. High ceilings, grand decorations, and polished floors. But, two girl servants quickly came up to her and separated her from Neji. They took her past a few hallways, and then down what she could tell was the East Wing, and into a random bedroom. As they entered, one of the maids flicked the light on. She got a look at the maids first.

One looked her age, with curly red hair, bright green eyes, and freckles across her face. She looked wild and dramatic, and excitement was clearly on her face. She wore a white sleeveless collared button up blouse, with a knee-length black skirt, and basic black open-toed wedges. Her hair was pulled in a half pony tail, but curls sprang loose in some spots, and one long strand had fallen over her face.

The other one looked in her late twenties, had blonde hair in a tight bun, hazel eyes that gleamed more the brown side, a soft and caring face, but also strict and formal. She had on the same white blouse and black shirt, but she had on a satin black vest buttoned once in the middle, and had basic black pumps as shoes.

"Hello Miss, I'm Maura and this is Vienna, we'll be serving you for your stay, anything you need, just ask" the blonde said, curtsying slightly.

Then Vienna (the red head) did the same. Tenten smiled.

"Hey, I'm Tenten. And uh- just Tenten'll work" she introduced herself.

Maura smiled politely, but Vienna grinned.

"Vienna, you know what to do. Miss… Er, _Tenten_, we'll be back first thing in the morning, have a goodnight's rest" Maura said, politely excusing herself.

Tenten waved. "Bye Maura" she said, already feeling at home.

As soon as Maura left the room, Tenten looked back at Vienna, who was swiftly turning down the bed. That was when Tenten got a look at the room. It was HUGE; like the size of their house! Where she was at now was like a mini living room, with denim couches with chic patches of beautiful fabrics, a matching coffee table, lamp, side table, ect. Past that was her ivory-colored comforter on the bed, a King size no doubt, with a huge burgandy canopy flowing gracefully over it. To the right of that seemed to be a different room, seperated by a small 3 foot wide of hard wood floor instead of lush ivory carpet. It seemed to be a closet, with one wall having room to have PLENTY of clothes hung, a box liked shelf crawling up the other wall, for shoes apparently, then a huge full length, three way, peripheral view included, mirrors, and lastly a desk with another vanity on it, which was full of different make ups and hair accessories already. Continuously, passed that and rounding back, now to the middle-right of the room from the door's point of view, was a Victorian mansion styled bathroom, with a huge garden tub in there. Lastly, to her right from the door, but all the way down past empty carpet, was where it switched over to hardwood, then a few feet later there was a huge French door, burgundy curtains draped over it. Past it, was a balcony, holding a view of the side yard; a huge garden full of statues and colorful flowers.

"There you go miss, you'll stuff will be right up, and I'll quickly unpack to leave you to you're peace" Vienna said, returning from the bedroom part of the room.

Tenten looked back over to her, smiling.

"This is amazing, Vienna! Do you live in this mansion?" she asked her.

Vienna smiled back.

"Yes, but my room is not as grand as yours. We weren't expecting you, but Master Hiashi always prepares for a female guest _just in case_" she answered.

Tenten nodded a bit hesitantly.

"Neji and I aren't together or anything. I'm just a membe of our gr—uhm, well a roomate" not trying to give away anything.

Vienna laughed good naturedly.

"Tenten, just so you know, Maura and I are your personal servants. We don't do anything but help you. We're two of the most trusted maids here. We know things that other servants don't know, and we're expected to keep your privacy and make sure no horrible gossip starts! To put it plainly, I know you're apart of Neji's group, which means you must have _some _power that qualifies you in"

Tenten was surprised, but smiled, and the two went over and sat on the couch.

"I have heightened senses, that's all. But, thank you Vienna...it's nice to not be stared at like the guard at the gate"

Vienna grunted.

"Yeah I know. Those guys out there haven't even seen the inside of the house though, so don't be intimidated."

Tenten laughed, and the two immediately hit it off, and started talking about anything and everything.

Ten minutes later though, a small knock reached the door and Vienna quickly jumped up and headed for the door. She nodded to the butler who had carried the bag and dress in, and went over to the huge room sized closet. The two unpacked it all, and Vienna told Tenten that she'd make sure the sundress she was to wear would be ready before she even woke up.

They were about a half hour into it all, when there was a faint triple knock on the door. Vienna skipped over to the door, and opened it. She immediately bowed her head down to the visitor, and side stepped for him to come in. Tenten walked out of the closet, still laughing at Vienna's last joke, and when she saw Neji her eyes lit up.

She immediately ran over to him, and then waved her arm around the room, saying "THIS IS AWESOME!"

He just looked at her, but she could see his lips twitching slightly. She smiled, and asked sarcastically,

"So is you're room like three times the size of this?"

"Actually, _four _times" Vienna answered for him.

"NO?" she said, unbelievingly. Vienna laughed.

"It's true"

Neji nodded, and Tenten shook her head.

"Jeez this place is like something you see in Cribs" she exclaimed.

Neji didn't know what that meant, but Vienna's nod showed that she atleast did.

Seeing as the conversation stopped, Vienna smiled politely and excused herself.

"I'll be back in the morning, Tenten. Sleep well!" and then she made her way out, bowing slightly to Neji, who nodded in return.

After she left, Neji looked at Tenten skeptically.

"What?" she asked.

He snickered, walking past her.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the place"

Tenten smiled, and started to follow him towards the living room.

"Wait! I've yet to try the balcony, come on" she urged, and walked towards the huge French doors. She opened it, and headed out, a small breeze blowing in the warm air.

He followed her, and found himself content, arms on the ledge, next to her, looking over the gardens, that were lit up with pink and white lights.

"What's the deal for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Breakfast tomorrow on the sundeck, casual, you'll meet Uncle and I suppose Hanabi. Hanabi's a little devil, just to warn you. We probably have off til about four, but dinner is at five thirty on the dot. That's the formal one" he answered.

Tenten nodded.

They sat out for a few more moments, until Neji broke the comfortable silence that had been upon them.

"Breakfast is at eight, Vienna will have you up plenty of time before. I'll take my leave now" he told her, taking a step back from the ledge.

Tenten moved off also, smiling. "Kay. I'll see you tomorrow" she replied.

He nodded, "I'll be by your room around seven fifty"

She nodded, "Gnight" she said softly.

"Night" he returned, and then left the balcony, and then the room.

Tenten went back inside, locked the French doors, got changed into her pajamas, and fell into a blissful sleep… _this bed is so freaking comfy…_

* * *

I'm really starting to hate my writing in this. It's not good at all. But I'll keep posting anyway... I just wish I had the will to rewrite what I have prewritten here, so It'd be a little better. Rawr.

Well, i'm going to do some review reply's on the bottom here!

**SnowCharms**: Thank you for PM-ing since you couldn't review, atleast! I know, I deleted the chapter that said I wouldn't be back for awhile due to my lack of Microsoft Word, and then immediately it got messed up. Hopefully since this chapter is a complete new 8 it wont do that! & I know this chapter was really slow, but the upcoming one(s) are more intense, and I'd love to see what you think on it, and remind me if anything's confusing. Heh heh. Thanks again! (:

**Classic Tragedy:** Ah, thankyou (: It says you reviewed for chapter 7, which was the first chapter 7, then there was a second one... I hope you saw that one too! Ah, well thanks again!

**Dagirl14: **Same as the person above about the chapter 7 ordeal, by the way! But, I could've sworn I replied to your review, and then I clicked just to make sure, and I hadn't. I'm so sorry. Ah, well thank you so much! I loved the little ramble, & I'm glad you noticed the Xmen touch (: Hehe, thanks again!

**Matahari:** Yes! Back to NejiTen. I'm pretty sure it's mostly centered around that for the rest.. but sorry this chapter is so boring, it's more of a connection piece. Ah, oh well, I think you'll like the next one!. Thanks fore reviewing (((:

**CaughtBetweenWorlds:** Oh, I loved your review! I wish you were reading one of my other stories I have up, cause I actually try to write good for that one & that's the one I dont get constructive critism on! Ah, but anyway, thank you for the review, and yes, I believe now is where it really starts to center on Tenten and Neji. One day I think i'll re-edit the whole thing, and actually write it well, and clear up that confusion you mentioned. That might be a while though, ah. & Ironic, but this is the time I put a quote up that didn't really have to do with the chapter.. but I will try to find a good one for the next chapter. So, thank you so much again!

**FinalDestin8ion**: Yes, I got carried away with the SasuSaku when I started writing it.. heh heh. But then I started my other fic centered on them, and it's helping me stay away from writing too much about them. All though, perhaps a little late. But, anyway, thank you for the two reviews!! (: &by the way, it is prewritten, well, up until the next few chapters atleast. So if I'm not doing weekly updates from now on, feel free to yell at me, ahaha.

**_Hint:_ **This is for the chapter you reviewed earlier. I'm pretty sure it was you atleast, since fanfiction is being stupid right now and not letting me click back to see. :( But anyway, you suggested adding in different POV's, and I'm starting to do that. The guard-thing for this chapter was just made up on a whim. Even though it's not 1st person, I'm slowly trying to work my way up to it. I'm imagining a Lee POV coming up soon. So thank you! I'm dedicating this chapter to you, by the way!.

26 people here have this story on alert. i know its not that great, but i'd love it if you'd leave a little comment before you left!

**:D!**

**Revieww..? (:**


End file.
